Suivre sa voie
by Missmountainer
Summary: Suite directe du 5x22 'Les monstres'. Beaucoup de Cruz car l'histoire est écrite de son point de vue. Pour résumer, hum... On peut dire qu'il s'agit des aventures du sergent Cruz après la fusillade à la Pitié, librement inspirées de la saison 6.
1. Les nouveaux monstres

**SUIVRE SA VOIE**

--

--

_**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est ma première (et ma seule ! Pour l'instant…) fanfic sur New York 911, une série à laquelle je suis totalement accro. Ca me fait tout drôle de la publier car elle faisait un peu partie de ma vie (j'ai mis 2 ans à l'écrire, 127 pages manuscrites, ça marque !)._

_Cette fic est la suite directe du 5x22 "Les monstres". J'ai écrit le premier chapitre avant que la saison 6 ne soit diffusée pour résoudre par moi-même cet affreux suspens, et tout le reste a été écrit après la diffusion du final "Adieu Camelot". Je me suis librement inspirée d'événements qui ont eu lieu dans la saison 6, c'est pour ça que certains trucs vont vous sembler familiers. Aussi, j'ai utilisé des titres d'épisodes de la série pour nommer mes chapitres (et ma fic aussi d'ailleurs)._

_Fic 100 Cruz, mon personnage préféré, j'ai tout écrit de son point de vue. Mais même si l'intrigue principale tourne autour d'elle, je n'oublie pas les autres personnages pour autant._

_Dernière chose avant de vous laisser tranquille… Je tenais à dire un grand MERCI à Titia pour ses corrections, ses précieux conseils et avis, ses encouragements et son enthousiasme. Sans elle, nous ne vous apprêteriez pas me lire. Gros bisous ma belle !_

_Cette fois-ci, j'ai fini !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

--

--

**CHAPITRE 1 : Les nouveaux monstres**

**--**

Tout se mélange dans ma tête, j'ai l'esprit totalement embrouillé. Je pense à mille choses à la fois : où est Yoshi ? Comment va Glenn ? En même temps, je bouillonne, je suis révoltée. Comment ce fumier de Mann a-t-il osé s'en prendre à la police de New York ? Il a essayé de tous nous descendre. D'ailleurs, il a eu Wynn…

Je suis dans cette pièce, et je n'y suis pas ; Davis entre, Bosco s'énerve. Des mots sortent de ma bouche, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. J'entends la voix de Yokas.

- Regardez, derrière vous !

Il me faut un temps avant de réaliser. Mais il est déjà trop tard. A peine ai-je lancé un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule que j'entends les vitres exploser, des balles siffler à mes oreilles. A coté de moi, Davis se jette à terre. Je fais la même chose, quand soudain, je sens comme un éclair au niveau de mon omoplate. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je suis couchée et une douleur foudroyante me déchire le dos. Je me protège la tête avec mes mains. Les balles pleuvent à travers les stores de plastique qui, en claquant, font un bruit épouvantable.

Je crois que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai peur. C'est encore pire que de la peur. Il faut que tout ça s'arrête, par pitié. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus d'une heure que la fusillade a commencé…

Et s'ils entraient pour nous mettre une balle afin de nous achever ? Je n'ose pas décoller ma tête du sol, ni percevoir d'autres bruits que ceux des balles. Je suis angoissée à l'idée d'entendre mes coéquipiers hurler de douleur. Je ne veux pas. Pas à nouveau…

Soudain le son change. Ce ne sont plus des armes de guerre que j'entends, mais des fusils d'assaut. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Les salves redoublent d'intensité. Je me presse de plus en plus contre le sol, comme si j'essayais de m'enfoncer. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Je me mets à prier, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… _« Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce, le Seigneur soit avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles est béni… »_

- Cruz, Cruz !

_« … sainte Marie, mère de Dieu, priez pour nous pauvres pêcheurs… »_

- Sergent ! Vous allez bien ? C'est fini et j'ai besoin de vous. Dépêchez-vous !

Davis. Il dit que c'est fini. Je retire mes bras de ma tête et j'écoute. Les balles ont cessé de claquer. Je regarde autour de moi. Davis, Yokas, Bosco. Davis agenouillé auprès de Yokas, Bosco à terre. Merde ! Je me précipite auprès de lui.

- Davis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens à peine de les voir comme ça !

J'approche ma joue du visage de Bosco. Il respire, mais faiblement. J'écarte les pans de sa veste : sa chemise blanche est couverte de sang.

- Nom de Dieu Davis ! Il est salement touché !

- Yokas reprend connaissance. Restez avec eux, je vais chercher un médecin.

Je n'ose pas trop toucher Bosco. Il a l'air mal en point. Pourtant je connais les gestes de premiers secours, le massage cardiaque, le bouche-à-bouche. Mais il perd tellement de sang que j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Alors je reste agenouillée auprès de lui. J'entends une voix faible.

- Ty, Ty…

C'est Yokas. Elle semble s'agiter. Je contourne le corps de Bosco et je m'assois à côté d'elle.

- Attends Yokas, ne bouge pas. Davis est parti chercher un médecin.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Son tailleur est légèrement tâché de sang, très peu par rapport à Bosco. Je retourne à côté de lui.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Davis, deux médecins que j'ai déjà vus et un jeune infirmier. Yokas et Bosco sont immédiatement pris en charge. Moi je me suis levée pour ne pas les gêner et je suis debout, sans activité, dans cette pièce désordonnée qui transpire d'horreur. L'infirmier s'approche de moi.

- Vous allez bien madame ?

- Sergent !

- Bien… sergent. Ca va ?

- Si mon collègue n'était pas blessé, ça irait nettement mieux.

- Vous êtes blessée, là, en haut du dos. Votre veste est déchirée et tachée de sang.

- Je ne sens rien du tout.

- Laissez-moi regarder.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne sentais rien !

- Ecoutez, vous êtes peut-être sergent, mais moi je vous dis que vous êtes blessée et je ne compte pas vous laisser dans cet état. Venez avec moi !

Je ne bouge pas, je regarde les médecins mettre Bosco et Yokas sur des brancards. Entre temps, deux autres médecins sont venus les aider.

- Tout de suite sergent !

L'infirmier me tire de ma torpeur.

- Mais mon collègue ! Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser là !

- Les médecins s'en occupent, ne craignez rien. Maintenant, venez avec moi.

Je le suis. Dans le couloir, je me retourne et je jette un dernier regard à Bosco, toujours inconscient, transporté vers les salles de réanimation. Je suis l'infirmier comme un automate. Il y a des policiers partout, des hommes cagoulés par terre, du sang sur le sol, des gens effondrés, des médecins qui courent dans tous les sens… Il règne une atmosphère de cauchemar ici. A côté de l'accueil, je croise Carlos et Kim.

- Sergent Cruz ? Vous allez bien ? Il parait que c'est après vous qu'ils en avaient ?, me questionna Carlons.

Je hoche la tête.

- Mais vous êtes blessée !, s'exclama Kim.

- C'est pour ça que je vais la soigner !, renchérit l'infirmier.

- Merci pour toute cette attention que vous me portez !, dis-je ironiquement.

L'infirmier reprend sa marche. Je lui emboîte le pas. Carlos ! Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose ! Je m'arrête et je reviens vers lui.

- Carlos, s'il te plaît, va voir comment va Bosco. Il a été blessé avec Yokas. Tiens-moi au courant de leur état, OK ?

Il a l'air abasourdi. Comme si Bosco ne pouvait pas être blessé. C'est tout à fait ça. Bosco NE PEUT PAS être blessé. C'est impossible. Mais il me regarde et il acquiesce.

- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Je murmure un « merci » et je me laisse entraîner par l'infirmier qui m'a attrapé le bras. Quand nous arrivons dans une salle de soins à peu près calme, je me laisse tomber sur la table d'examen. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et j'expire longuement, comme pour dégager toute cette tension emmagasinée depuis à peine une heure. J'entends l'infirmier qui me demande de me déshabiller. Je sursaute.

- Pardon ?!?

- Bin oui, pour voir votre blessure il faut que vous retiriez vos vêtements du haut !

- Ah oui. Bien sûr…

Je retire ma veste mais une douleur dans mon épaule gauche me rappelle que j'ai été touchée. Je lâche un juron.

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

- N'y pensez même pas !

Bon, tant pis, j'oublie la douleur, je retire d'un coup ma veste et mon polo.

- J'anticipe vote prochaine question, et la réponse est non, je ne retirerai pas mon débardeur.

- Bien. Ca ne va pas être évident, c'est tout.

Je l'observe en coin. Il met une paire de gants stériles, sort des compresses d'un emballage, met de l'alcool dessus et s'approche de moi.

- Attention, ça risque de piquer.

- Ouais, bin dépêchez-vous qu'on en finisse.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable ?

- Je vous en pose des questions, moi ?

Je l'ai stoppé net dans son élan. Il applique sa compresse sur ma blessure, je sens une déchirure profonde. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas sortir d'injures. Pour bien nettoyer partout, il doit décaler les bretelles de mon débardeur et de mon soutien-gorge. Je retiens ma respiration, je n'ose plus bouger : la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a touchée, c'était… Non, Maritza, il ne faut plus que tu y penses. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Maritza, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un infirmier qui te soigne, il ne va rien te faire… Pendant qu'il s'occupe de moi, je trouve le temps incroyablement long. Je me sens mal à l'aise…

- Voilà, je vous ai fait un pansement. La blessure n'est pas profonde, la balle vous a seulement effleurée mais la chair est tout de même à vif. Je vous mets le bras en écharpe, ça vous évitera de trop le bouger et ça cicatrisera plus vite. Par la même occasion, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous fasse un arrêt de travail. Ce sera plus sûr.

- Comment ça un arrêt de travail ? Il faut que j'arrête ce fumier qui a blessé Bosco ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de travailler !

- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Vous n'êtes pas en état, ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Ecoutez, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, et de toute façon si vous continuez en étant blessée, ça va s'aggraver et vous serez probablement en arrêt encore plus longtemps. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Alors soyez raisonnable. C'est pour votre santé.

J'acquiesce, plutôt malgré moi, mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison.

- Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai totalement fini. Et vous gardez votre écharpe ! Je vous mets votre polo dans un sac.

Ensuite, il m'aide à passer mon bras valide dans la manche de ma veste et me met l'autre pan sur mon épaule blessée. Je le remercie rapidement et je sors immédiatement de cette pièce. Je retourne à l'accueil où je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer où se trouve Bosco. Je vois Davis au téléphone.

- Sergent ! Ca va ? Vous avez été soignée ?

- Oui oui, c'est bon Davis. Où est Bosco ?

- Bosco est en réa 2, il est dans le coma mais il est stable. Faith s'est réveillée, on lui fait quelques soins. Impossible de joindre sa famille.

- Et la mère de Bosco ?

- Toujours au bloc.

- OK merci Davis. Si tu me cherches, je suis en réa 2.

- Bien sergent.

J'entre en réa 2 où j'entends un « bip » qui résonne à intervalles réguliers : c'est plutôt bon signe. Au milieu de la pièce, le lit où est étendu Bosco. Je m'approche de lui quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Sergent Cruz, je vous cherchais.

- Ah Carlos… Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- C'est assez grave. Il a pris deux balles. Elles sont ressorties sans faire trop de dégâts mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Là, il est sous oxygène, on lui a retiré le respirateur, donc il est stable. Mais il faut attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Ca peut être dans cinq minutes comme dans trois mois. Il faut attendre…

- Bien. Merci Carlos.

- Et vous ? Ca va ?

- C'est juste une égratignure.

- OK. Bon moi je retourne au Central. Vous savez où me trouver.

Je hoche la tête. Il reste là deux secondes, puis il sort.

Je soupire. Je m'approche doucement de Bosco. Il a l'air si paisible… Il n'a pas de tee-shirt., il est torse nu. Un large bandage lui recouvre le thorax. Il doit avoir froid. Délicatement, je soulève sa main et je remonte le drap.

- Voilà Bosco. Tu seras mieux comme ça.

Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit et je le regarde dormir. Il a un tuyau qui lui sort des narines, relié à une machine à oxygène. Il a aussi une perfusion dans le bras, reliée à plusieurs poches de liquide transparent. Sur le moniteur en face de moi, je peux voir son rythme cardiaque régulier. Le « bip » résonne toujours dans la pièce. Je me sens moins seule. Bosco est là.

Je mets ma main sur son front pour lui montrer que moi aussi je suis là. D'un geste mal assuré, je luis caresse la base des cheveux. Si jamais il se réveille maintenant, je me fais tuer. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se sente seul, alors tant pis, je continue. Et je me mets à lui parler…

- Bosco, je suis désolée pour ton frère. Sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une chose pareille n'arrive. Je comprends tes réactions. Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, toi et moi, on est pareil.

En disant ça, je prends sa main et je la serre dans la mienne.

- Oui, toi et moi on est pareil. On a vécu des coups durs, on a perdu un être qui était tout pour nous. Je sais ce que c'est. Nous sommes seuls au monde…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je sursaute et me retourne aussitôt. Yokas. Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer. Je lâche la main de Bosco, elle retombe lourdement sur le drap.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Yokas, calme-toi, dis-je en me levant.

- Que je me calme ? Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ? C'est de votre faute si tout ça est arrivé, si Bosco est blessé !

Je baisse la tête. D'un coup elle m'a renvoyé à la figure tous les événements de ces derniers jours : les descentes, la course-poursuite, la mort de Joey Mann, le mort de Mickey… Elle a raison, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que Mann Jr est mort. Si je n'avais pas joué les cow-boys… Mais qui pouvait le prévoir ?

- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, tu le sais ça Yokas ! Qui pouvait savoir que des monstres pareils existaient ?

A la fin de ma phrase, ma voix se brise. Je retiens mes larmes, mais je ne dois pas y mettre assez de conviction car j'en sens une couler. Yokas soupire et secoue la tête, d'un air agacé.

- C'est bon, ne vous mettez pas à pleurer non plus !

J'essuie mes larmes.

- Comment va-t-il ?, me demande-t-elle en fixant Bosco.

- Il est stable. Mais il a pris deux balles. Et toi ?

- Une balle m'a effleuré les côtes. J'ai une espèce d'énorme bandage, mais j'ai connu pire.

Je sens vaguement un ton accusateur dans ses propos. Je préfère passer outre. La situation est assez tendue comme ça, c'est n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Et vous ?

- Pareil. A l'épaule.

- Ah.

Et nous restons là, Yokas et moi, debout sans rien dire, pendant ce qui me semble être de très longues secondes.

C'est Swersky qui rompit ce lourd silence.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? On dirait qu'un cyclone est passé !

Les yeux du lieutenant allaient de Yokas à Bosco en passant par moi.

- Arrêtez de vous regarder en chiens de faïence et faites-moi un résumé de la situation ! Apparemment vous êtes les seules vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe.

Je pris la parole avant Faith :

- Il y a quelques jours, Bosco, Yokas et moi on poursuivait un dealer, Joey Mann. En tentant de nous échapper, il s'est encastré sous un camion et il est mort. Son père, Donald Mann a essayé de nous tuer aujourd'hui, Bosco et Yokas à la veillée de Mickey, et moi dans une explosion. Il a eu Wynn et… et toute mon équipe y est restée lieutenant.

- Merde !

C'est en parlant au lieutenant de mon équipe que je réalisai qu'ils étaient tous morts. Ma gorge se serra, mais Swersky ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser.

- Continue Cruz.

- Je ne suis sûre de rien mais je pense qu'il a appris qu'on s'en était tiré alors il a envoyé ses hommes de main ici. Il s'est mis en tête de nous descendre et il ne lâchera pas avant qu'on soit tous morts.

- Je pense comme elle chef, intervint Yokas.

- OK. Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça dès aujourd'hui. Comme on n'a plus d'équipe Crim', je vais mettre les inspecteurs sur le coup.

- Je suis là moi lieutenant !

- Cruz, tu es blessée, ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister, me dit-il en observant mon bras en écharpe. Qu'est-ce que vous avez au juste ?

- Rien qu'une égratignure en haut du bras.

- Une égratignure sur les côtes.

- OK. En d'autres termes ça veut dire que c'est quand même deux mauvaises blessures par balle. Je vous connais vous deux ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir au poste avant quinze jours.

Je vis Yokas soupirer. Apparemment elle voulait autant que moi repartir sur le terrain pour coincer ce fumier de Mann qui avait blessé Bosco et porté un coup au NYPD.

- Et Bosco ?

C'est Faith qui répondit.

- Il est mal en point lieutenant. Les médecins ne savent pas quand il va se réveiller. Il a pris plusieurs balles.

- Il va s'en remettre, t'en fais pas pour lui Yokas.

- J'espère…

- Rentrez chez vous, la journée a été dure, vous avez besoin de repos.

- Mais lieutenant…

- Cruz, tu rentres chez toi ! Si jamais j'ai quelque chose de nouveau, je te tiens au courant, mais je ne veux pas te voir avant deux semaines. C'est bien compris ?

- Oui chef, répondis-je résignée.

De toute façon, quoi que je dise, il aurait eu le dernier mot. Je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.

--

_To be continued..._


	2. Chasse à l'homme

**CHAPITRE 2 : Chasse à l'homme**

**--**

**15 JOURS PLUS TARD**

Mes quinze jours de repos forcé s'étant écoulés, ce fut avec enthousiasme que je poussai la porte du commissariat. Comme d'habitude, le premier que je croisai était Swersky, à l'accueil.

- Salut lieutenant !

- Cruz ! Tu me sembles bien joyeuse ce matin !

- Et comment ! Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort chez moi. J'ai besoin d'action, vous me connaissez !

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne te comprendrai jamais.

- Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Monte, je te rejoins de suite dans ton bureau pour t'expliquer 2-3 trucs.

- OK patron.

Je montai à la Crim' et m'installai à mon bureau. De l'autre côté de la vitre, un petit groupe d'hommes s'affairait autour d'un plan de New-York. Probablement ma nouvelle équipe, celle que Swersky voulait me présenter. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue arriver et je n'allais pas les déranger. J'en profitai pour jeter quelques vieux papiers qui traînaient sur mon bureau, personne n'y avait touché pendant mon absence. Penchée dans mes tiroirs, je ne vis pas le lieutenant entrer dans la pièce. Je me levai et m'appuyai sur mon bureau.

- Bon, je vais te présenter à ton équipe et te parler de ce qu'on fait en ce moment.

- Bien.

Swersky se retourna et frappa à la vitre qui séparait les deux bureaux de la Crim'. Les hommes que j'avais vus tout à l'heure se retournèrent.

- Allez en salle de briefing les gars, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. Manny viens ici deux secondes !

Le dénommé Manny entra dans le bureau. C'était un grand brun, latino, dans les 30 ans, plutôt bel homme je dois dire. Il me sourit en entrant dans le bureau.

- Cruz, je te présente l'agent Manny Santiago. Santiago voici le sergent Cruz, elle est revenue ce matin.

Santiago me tendit sa main que je serrai.

- Enchanté sergent.

- Cruz, Santiago sera ton coéquipier. J'espère que vous ferez du bon boulot.

J'acquiesçai tout en continuant à observer Santiago. Il avait un look plutôt cool et décontracté, le look du flic qui a l'habitude de bosser dans la rue. Après, il fallait voir ce qu'il valait sur le terrain.

- OK, merci Manny, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres en salle de briefing, on arrive bientôt.

- Bien patron.

Swersky se retourna vers moi.

- Tu verras, c'est un bon flic. Bon, avant de les retrouver, je te touche deux mots des affaires en cours. On a une équipe sur une affaire de drogue, revente de marijuana à des lycéens, c'est presque bouclé. Et l'autre équipe sur l'affaire Mann, mais je dois dire que ça n'avance pas beaucoup alors je compte sur toi pour redémarrer tout ça.

- Pas de problème patron, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Oui mais vas-y mollo, je ne veux pas d'embrouilles avec les affaires internes. Ils nous ont déjà dans le collimateur depuis la fusillade à la Pitié, alors ne fais pas de vagues. Tu verras avec ton équipe où ils en sont précisément, et puis pour le reste tu gères hein, comme d'habitude.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié le métier !

- Allez, viens avec moi.

J'emboîtai le pas à Swersky.

- Au fait, t'es allée voir Bosco ?

- J'y suis allée deux fois, mais Yokas y était déjà, alors je suis repartie. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment vu Bosco, je ne tenais pas franchement à faire la conversation à Yokas, et de son côté, ça devait être la même chose. Et puis je doute que Bosco ait été ravi de me voir dans sa chambre s'il s'était réveillé.

- Vous êtes toujours en froid…

- Oui. Mais j'ai appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- OK. On y est.

- Entrez en premier, je vous suis.

Swersky poussa la porte de la salle de briefing et les cinq hommes qui s'y trouvaient arrêtèrent de parler. Il se plaça derrière le petit bureau et je montai sur l'estrade à côté de lui.

- Bonjour messieurs. Je vous présente votre sergent, le sergent Cruz, revenue ce matin. Elle travaille à la 55è depuis déjà quatre ans, elle a une grande expérience pour mener les équipes alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous réglez tout avec elle, moi je retourne avec les uniformes, je ne m'occupe plus de vous !

Il fit une pause et me regarda.

- Cruz, je te les laisse. A plus tard.

- Merci patron, lui dis-je avant de prendre sa place et de regarder mes hommes.

Bien messieurs. En attendant de vous connaître mieux et d'avoir plus de détails sur vos affaires, vous bossez comme les jours précédents, mêmes équipiers, mêmes affaires. Quant à moi, je travaillerai sur le dossier Mann. Tous les jours je veux un rapport sur les affaires en cours, et un rapport bien fait je précise ! Maintenant, au boulot !

Je laissai ma nouvelle équipe sortir et je restai un moment dans la salle, seule, au calme. Je m'assis et pris le temps de réfléchir un peu à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Je soupirai. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus géré une nouvelle équipe comme ça. La précédente était une excellente équipe, il y avait Dade, Glenn, que de bons hommes. Mais ils étaient tous morts, j'étais la seule survivante de la 55 Crim'. Un frisson me parcourut le dos alors que j'y pensais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais de nouveaux hommes, de nouvelles responsabilités, il fallait que j'oublie tout ce qui s'était passé avant pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases de travail. On ne vit pas dans le souvenir et la nostalgie, sinon on n'arrive à rien de concret. Et dans notre boulot, il n'y a que le concret qui compte. Reboostée, je me levai et rejoignis mon bureau.

Depuis le couloir, j'entendais des éclats de voix et des rires. Mes hommes n'étaient visiblement pas en train de travailler. Plus je m'approchais, plus ce qu'ils disaient était distinct.

- Pfff… obéir aux ordres d'une femme, non mais vous rigolez ! Moi quand on m'a parlé du sergent Cruz, je m'attendais à un grand hispanique bien balèze ! Un peu comme Manny !

- J't'emmerde Jack ! Et arrêtez de parler du sergent comme ça, vous ne la connaissez même pas !, tenta Manny.

- Ah ouais Jack, mais au moins t'as de quoi mater !, rajouta un autre.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal !

- C'est pas une Latino pour rien !

- Arrêtez avec vos conneries sur les Latinos !

- Oh c'est bon Manny, on déconne !

Je m'étais appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et j'écoutai les débilités de ces 3 machos en secouant la tête.

- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Parce que si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vais faire un tour et je reviens plus tard !, intervins-je quand je commençai à saturer.

- Sergent…

- Au boulot ! Tous ! Et plus vite que ça !

- Oui chef.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur place respective, je les arrêtai.

- Avant, j'aimerai régler une petite chose. Que ce soit bien clair, la 55è est ma brigade, j'étais là bien avant vous. Ici le chef c'est moi et c'est avec grand plaisir que je remplirai vos papiers de transfert si j'ai encore quoi que ce soit à redire. Vous apprendrez par la suite qu'en plus d'être une femme et latino, je ne suis pas commode ! Maintenant, allez bosser et m'emmerdez plus !

Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment en rogne. Je déteste qu'on me manque de respect, surtout des subalternes. Je pense que les choses sont au point, au moins ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Mais où est-ce que Swersky m'a dégoté des hommes pareils ? J'espère qu'ils sont au moins efficaces dans leur travail sinon je vais vite avoir des envies de meurtre.

Je rejoignis les deux hommes de mon équipe, Santiago et un des trois rigolos qui avaient du mal avec les officiers féminins, Jack je crois.

- Bon, toi, tu vas bosser avec tes copains sur l'affaire de drogue, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi Sergent ?

- Parce que je t'ai assez vu aujourd'hui. Ca te va comme explication ?

- Comme vous voudrez Sergent.

Et il alla dans la pièce d'à côté où étaient les trois autres.

Je me retrouvai donc avec Santiago. Je le dévisageai et lui n'osait pas vraiment me regarder dans les yeux, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Il avait l'air d'être un homme calme et posé, il m'était plutôt sympathique et je n'avais pas envie de le terroriser alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait.

- Détends-toi Santiago, je ne vais pas te manger !

- OK m'dame.

Et il sourit.

Alors c'était sûr, je n'étais pas tombée sur une équipe de rêve mais il fallait résoudre les affaires, à commencer par celle qui me préoccupait depuis quinze jours, l'affaire Donald Mann. Mais je revenais à peine, je n'étais au courant de rien.

- Santiago ?

- Appelez-moi plutôt Manny, patron.

- OK. Alors Manny, vous en êtes où dans le dossier Mann ? Vous avez retrouvé sa trace ?

- Pas encore. A vrai dire, on n'a rien sur lui et vous êtes quasiment la seule personne à être réellement au courant de l'affaire.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Juste qu'il a de l'influence, assez d'influence pour envoyer la moitié d'un poste de police à l'hôpital. Ca ne va pas vraiment nous aider…

- Et nous, on a tout vérifié, mais il n'y a ni feuille d'impôts, ni assurance, ni quoi que ce soit au nom de Mann.

- Il faut commencer par ce qu'on sait déjà.

- Mais on ne sait rien, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

- Si Manny, on a quelques éléments. C'est forcément là, devant nous, mais on ne le voit pas. Il faut réfléchir.

Je m'assis et appuyai ma tête contre mes mains. Il fallait que je me remémore tout ce qui s'était passé une semaine avant la fusillade à la Pitié. On traquait des trafiquants, Joey Mann est mort puis on a retrouvé Mickey. Avec Bosco, on pensait que Donald Mann avait tué Mickey. Il savait donc que Mickey et Bosco étaient frères. C'était une vengeance. Mais comment a-t-il pu faire le rapprochement entre la mort de son fils et Bosco ? Et puis avec Faith et moi aussi car il a tenté de nous tuer tous les trois. Un point commun entre Joey Mann, Bosco, Yokas et moi…

- Le rapport d'accident, murmurai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Le rapport d'accident Manny ! C'est comme ça que Mann a eu nos noms !

- Euh… Vous pouvez m'expliquer là parce que je suis largué.

- Le fils de Mann est mort alors qu'on le poursuivait. Nos noms figurent dans le rapport d'accident, c'est là que Mann les a eus !

- Mais les rapports d'accident vont dans les archives ! Les familles des victimes ne peuvent pas les consulter.

Manny fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il comprenait où je voulais en venir.

- C'est qu'on l'y a aidé !, annonça-t-il.

- Tout à fait. Reste à savoir qui.

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Avant d'aller aux archives, les rapports restent là alors ça peut être n'importe qui de la Crim', ou même du poste entier !

- Commencez peut-être par la Crim'.

- Dans ce cas, on n'ira pas loin, ils sont tous morts.

Au moment où ces mots sortaient de ma bouche, je me souvins d'une question que je m'étais posée juste avant la fusillade, mais que j'avais complètement occultée depuis. Je me demandais où était Yoshi. Lui n'était pas mort ? Il n'était pas à la Pitié avec nous car il n'était ni en descente avec moi, ni à la veillée avec Bosco. Il était toujours en vie. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas revenu au poste. Swersky pouvait peut-être m'aider. Je sortis du bureau en trombe et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Sergent ! Sergent, vous allez où ?, appela Santiago.

- Je vérifie un truc !, lançai-je depuis les escaliers.

- Cruz, c'est quoi ce bazar ?

- Patron, fallait que je vous vois de toute urgence.

- T'as un problème avec ton équipe ?

- Non, enfin si, mais c'est pas pour ça. Je me demandais si vous aviez eu des nouvelles de Yoshi.

- Je voulais t'en parler tout à l'heure mais j'ai oublié. Non, Yoshi a été porté disparu, on ne l'a jamais revu. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il a un rapport avec Donald Mann. Mann avait nos noms et c'est avec le rapport d'accident qu'il les a eus. Rapport que quelqu'un d'ici lui a fourni, et Yoshi est le seul qui manque à l'appel. Je me rappelle qu'il avait essayé de me dissuader de faire cette descente.

- Tu soupçonnes vraiment un de tes collègues ?

- Je ne vois que ça comme explication, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Creuse cette piste et tiens-moi au courant surtout.

- Pas de problème patron !

Je remontai dans les locaux de la Crim' pour prendre ma veste et l'adresse de Yoshi.

- En route Manny !

- On va où ?

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

--

Manny arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble de Yoshi, dans une rue tranquille d'un quartier de Chelsea. Nous montâmes au 4è étage et je frappai à la porte. Comme je n'obtins pas de réponse, je recommençai, un peu plus fort cette fois.

- Yoshi ! C'est Cruz, ouvre cette porte ! J'ai à te parler ! Yoshi !

J'allai recommencer à frapper quand la porte voisine s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme !

- Ah, bonjour madame. Excusez-nous pour le bruit mais nous cherchons Mr Yoshimura. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Mr Yoshimura ?

- Je suis sa patronne et j'avais besoin de lui parler.

- Il a déménagé il y a quinze jours.

- Et vous connaissez sa nouvelle adresse ?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Merci quand même madame.

Et elle retourna dans son appartement.

En redescendant les escaliers, je réévaluai la situation avec Manny.

- Retour à la case départ !

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il y est pour quelque chose dans cette histoire ?

- Maintenant que je sais qu'il a déménagé, j'en suis certaine. Quinze jours Manny ! Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence quand même !

- Mais il faisait partie de votre équipe !

- Ouais, bah fallait qu'il y pense avant de tous nous envoyer à l'hosto ! S'il ne nous avait pas vendus, je ne le chercherai pas ! Allez, on retourne au poste.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions encore à plusieurs blocs du commissariat, Manny gara la voiture.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Patron, il est déjà 14 heures, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, j'ai la dalle moi !

Je soupirai. Evidemment, c'était avec un homme que je faisais équipe, et les hommes avaient tout le temps faim, surtout pendant leur service, comme par hasard.

- Je vais me prendre une tapas chez Miguel, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non ça va.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Faut vous nourrir Sergent !

Je soupirai à nouveau.

- Manny tu vas t'acheter ta tapas et tu m'oublies OK ?

- Pas de problème. Mais vous savez, leurs sandwichs au poulet sont très bons et…

- Tu m'en prends un.

- Quoi ?

- De sandwich au poulet. Tu m'en prends un sinon tu ne vas pas me lâcher. Et sans mayonnaise !

- D'accord.

Il sortit de la voiture et traversa rapidement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de chez Miguel, un sachet à la main. Quand il tendit le bras pour me le montrer, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous étions revenus au poste et que nous essayions de chercher des infos à propos de Yoshi, en vain. A moins d'avoir beaucoup de chance, on ne trouvera pas grand-chose. Yoshi est un flic, et un bon, il sait comment on fonctionne et ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Ce sera dur, mais il fallait continuer à chercher, même si ça devait prendre plusieurs jours.

C'est Santiago qui me sortit de mes pensées :

- Sergent, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de découvrir !

Je relevai la tête vers lui et le regardai d'un air interrogateur, ce qui le poussa à continuer.

- Ce Yoshi, il n'est pas très fin ! Il a utilisé son numéro d'assurance du département de la police dans un centre de santé du New Jersey.

- Quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, en fin de matinée.

- Tu as l'adresse de ce centre de santé ?

- Oui, je viens de l'imprimer, tenez.

- Regarde où c'est exactement sur une carte, prends tes affaires et rejoins-moi en bas, on va y aller.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Le New Jersey, c'est pas loin Manny !

- Mais il est déjà 16h30 !

- Arrête de causer, tu gagneras du temps !

- Bien m'dame, se résigna-t-il en sortant une carte routière d'un des tiroirs.

Quant à moi, je descendis présenter la situation à Swersky.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Yoshi puisse être mêlé à cette histoire. Et surtout, je me demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi.

- Moi aussi patron. C'est pour ça qu'on va aller le chercher.

- Dans le New Jersey tu m'as dit, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ecoute : tu as mon autorisation d'y aller, mais pas de courses-poursuites, pas d'arrestations intempestives ni de blessés car ce n'est pas notre juridiction. C'est bien compris ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le sais déjà.

- Je préfère te le rappeler. Mon service se termine dans 3 heures, mais vous ne serez pas encore rentrés. Je vous attendrai car je veux parler à Yoshi ce soir.

- Bien.

Manny nous rejoignit. Je demandai à Swersky de récupérer pour moi le rapport sur l'affaire de drogue que le reste de l'équipe devait rédiger et je sortis avec Santiago.

--

Nous arrivâmes au centre de santé d'une petite ville de la banlieue de Trenton juste avant qu'il ne ferme. Sans doute motivée par l'heure tardive et l'envie de rentrer rapidement chez elle, la secrétaire ne fit pas d'histoire pour nous donner l'adresse de Yoshi. Nous nous rendîmes immédiatement chez lui.

Je frappai à la porte. C'est Yoshi lui-même qui l'ouvrit, totalement surpris de me voir sur son seuil.

- Sergent Cruz ?!?

- Bah alors Yoshi, tu n'es pas content de voir que je suis en pleine forme ?

- C'est… c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Maintenant que tu m'as vue, tu vas pouvoir nous suivre !

- Comment ça ?

- Je te ramène à New York Yoshi. On a quelques questions à te poser et Swersky veut te voir.

- Maintenant ? Et ma famille ?

- Ta famille, je m'en contrefous ! Alors on y va avant que je m'énerve, OK ?

- Je vais juste prévenir ma femme, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Manny, tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle, je vais démarrer la voiture.

--

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que nous avions repris la route en direction de New York que le silence commençait à me peser. Je n'arrêtai pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Yoshi à travers le rétroviseur, et une question me brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait que je la lui pose maintenant car je n'allais jamais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au poste.

- Pourquoi Yoshi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu nous as balancés, Bosco, Yokas et moi, à Mann !

- Je suis désolé Sergent.

- Tu es désolé…, lâchai-je en secouant la tête. Mais on était tes collègues, merde !

- Mann s'était renseigné sur moi, il avait mon adresse, savait où mes gosses allaient à l'école, avait des photos de toute ma famille ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- On a toujours le choix. Tu aurais pu m'en parler et je l'aurais coincé. Je t'aurais aidé !

- Vous ne faites pas le poids sergent. Donald Mann est un homme dangereux.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de la portée de tes actes Yoshi ! Glenn, ton coéquipier, a succombé à ses blessures, Bosco est dans le coma depuis la fusillade, tous les autres sont morts, et j'aurais pu y rester moi aussi ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit.

- J'ai essayé de vous empêcher de faire cette descente !

- Même si je n'y étais pas allée, ça n'aurait rien changé pour les autres.

- Et vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

- J'en aurais parlé à mon supérieur qui aurait tout fait pour protéger ma famille. Je ne trahis pas les keufs moi ! Je ne trahis pas les keufs, ai-je rajouté en observant longuement Yoshi par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

Il baissa les yeux, sans doute rongé par le remords. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, cette discussion devait avoir lieu, quitte à mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Yoshi était définitivement calmé, Manny n'osait pas parler, et moi j'étais partagée entre rage et incompréhension. J'étais furieuse contre Yoshi, ça c'était sûr, et je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait donné des collègues aussi facilement. C'est une chose que je ne ferai jamais, même si ma vie en dépendait, même si je détestais le collègue en question. Etre flic, c'est sacré pour moi, et rien ne me fera trahir la profession. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi en colère contre Yoshi. Et il le savait parfaitement.

L'ambiance fut lourde jusqu'à New York. Manny tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en amorçant plusieurs fois la conversation, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler. C'est donc en silence que nous rejoignîmes le poste.

Après avoir garé la voiture et éteint le contact, je me retournai vers Yoshi.

- Je me posais une question. Tu te cachais, alors pourquoi t'as utilisé ton assurance ? Tu te doutais bien qu'on te retrouverait !

- Un de mes enfants est malade et sans l'assurance, ils refusaient de me donner les médicaments.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux. Comme quoi, les gosses c'est vraiment la plaie. Au moins quand on est seul, on n'a pas de problèmes…

- Allez Yoshi, descends, le lieutenant t'attend !, ordonnai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Nous entrâmes dans le poste, l'officier du service de nuit qui avait pris la relève de Swersky me dit qu'il était dans mon bureau.

- Ah, Cruz, Santiago, je vous attendais ! Vous avez du nouveau sur Mann ?

- Non, on attendait d'être rentrés. Mais on a appris des choses qui vont vous intéresser je pense.

Je fis asseoir Yoshi et lui dis :

- Raconte au lieutenant ce que tu nous as dit dans la voiture, pourquoi tu nous as balancés !

- S'il te plait Cruz, n'en rajoute pas. Vas-y Yoshi, je t'écoute.

Yoshi répéta à Swersky tout ce qu'il nous avait déjà dit, et Swersky lui répondit la même chose que moi, comme quoi il aurait dû nous demander de l'aide et qu'on ne balance pas des collègues comme ça. Il enchaîna ensuite sur Mann. Yoshi nous expliqua qu'il s'était rendu chez lui pour lui remettre le rapport d'accident de son fils. Mais avant de nous donner son adresse, il voulait être sur que sa famille et lui ne risquaient rien et il réclama le programme de protection des témoins -ce que Swersky fut bien obligé de lui accorder si on voulait que l'enquête avance. Yoshi nous parla alors d'un immeuble privé au coin de Park Avenue et de la 96è rue. C'était là qu'il était allé pour rencontrer Mann, l'immeuble lui appartenait.

- OK, acquiesçai-je. Dès demain on met en place une planque.

- Et moi j'appellerai l'assistant du procureur pour ta protection, dit Swersky à Yoshi.

- Seulement demain ?

- Il est 22 heures passées, ce n'est pas une urgence, alors ne va pas croire qu'il va venir maintenant !

- Et en attendant ? Il est hors de question que je rentre chez moi !

- Pour l'instant tu ne risques rien, Mann ne sait pas que tu es là. Tu seras en sécurité avant que la planque ne soit organisée. Et cette nuit, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans la cage, proposa Swersky en haussant les épaules.

- C'est une blague ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre :

- Au moins, tu seras bien gardé !

Le lieutenant entraîna Yoshi au rez-de-chaussée, je restai encore quelques minutes dans mon bureau.

- C'est bon Manny, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Et vous ?

- Moi aussi j'y vais, je ne vais pas dormir là, t'inquiète pas. Hum, demain on planque mais je vais constituer deux équipes. On prendra le relais la nuit, alors profites-en pour te reposer. Tu n'auras qu'à arriver vers 17 heures, ça suffira largement.

- D'accord.

Il fit une pause et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de continuer à parler :

- Sergent, je voulais vous dire, par rapport à ce matin, même si les autres ont fait des réflexions, moi ça me plait de bosser avec vous.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me faire de la lèche Santiago ?

- Non, non. C'est juste que… enfin… vous êtes efficace et je pense qu'on va faire du bon boulot.

- Je le pense aussi, dis-je sincèrement.

Après tout, c'est vrai, il me plaisait bien ce nouvel officier. J'avais une bonne impression, même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour que je le connaissais. Mais en général, ma première impression est la bonne.

- Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant !

- A demain patron !

- A demain Manny.

Et il sortit du bureau. Je descendis aux vestiaires. Quelques officiers en uniforme finissaient de se changer. Parmi eux, Monroe et Yokas. Cette dernière m'ignora royalement, je fis de même. Quant à Sasha, elle entama la conversation :

- Alors sergent, ça été la reprise du travail ?

- Dans l'ensemble ouais. Même si je me retrouve avec une équipe plutôt catastrophique, on avance bien.

- Dans l'affaire Mann ?

- Oui, on est sur sa trace.

- Vous avez retrouvé ce salopard ?, nous interrompit Yokas. Dites-moi où il est !

- Pour que tu fasses ta vengeance personnelle ? Sûrement pas. On va faire ça dans les règles, mais t'inquiète pas, tu seras prévenue quand on l'aura chopé.

- Tu parles, lâcha-t-elle, presque rageuse.

- Ecoute Yokas, je veux le retrouver autant que toi. Tu n'es pas la seule concernée car ton partenaire est dans le coma. N'oublie pas que j'ai perdu une équipe entière dans cette histoire, et quoi que tu en penses, je tiens à Bosco moi aussi. Allez, salut Monroe, dis-je avant de fermer mon casier et de sortir de la pièce.

--

_To be continued..._


	3. Revanche

**CHAPITRE 3 : Revanche**

**--**

Manny et moi étions garés dans la 96è rue, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'immeuble de Donald Mann. Il faisait nuit noire, seuls les lampadaires de Park Avenue toute proche nous éclairaient. Tout était calme dans le quartier depuis le matin, quand les autres de la Crim' avaient commencé à planquer. J'avais repéré un chantier à proximité, ce qui avait permis une surveillance discrète de jour, les agents étant vêtus comme des ouvriers. Et pour la nuit, une voiture garée n'attire pas l'attention. Je nous avais réservé la nuit, les chantiers ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous étions en place, et nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots depuis le début de la planque. C'est Manny qui rompit le silence.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'un type comme Mann habite ici alors qu'un paquet de familles toutes plus braves les unes que les autres se tapent des coins vraiment pourris !

- Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis Santiago ! Tu viens de quel quartier pour penser ce genre de trucs ?

- South Brooklyn. Et vous ?

- Du Bronx.

- Quartier portoricain ?

- Ouais. Tu vois, moi aussi je pense la même chose que toi !

Il acquiesça, pensif.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie d'être flic ?

- Gamine, je n'aimais déjà pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds. En grandissant, deux options se sont présentées à moi : les gangs ou la police. J'ai préféré choisir la bonne, tout simplement. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à entraîner ma sœur derrière moi, et ça s'est mal terminé pour elle.

- Elle est en taule ?

Je pinçai les lèvres et secouai la tête.

- Non. Elle est morte il y a deux ans.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans et pourtant j'éprouvais toujours de la peine quand j'en parlais. Je n'avais plus mal comme avant, mais je ressentais toujours mon cœur se serrer.

- Je suis désolé sergent.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et toi, tu as de la famille ?

- Ma mère et deux sœurs. Et une vieille grand-mère qui ne pense qu'à retourner vivre en République Dominicaine !, rigola-t-il. Ca fait plus de quarante ans qu'elle vit à New-York, mais elle passe son temps à maudire les Américains !

- Je parie qu'elle passe des heures à prier les dieux de la Santeria et à allumer des bougies !

Manny me regarda, surpris.

- La mienne faisait ça aussi, dis-je en souriant.

Alors que nous parlions, des souvenirs heureux de mon enfance me revenaient. Je revoyais ma sœur et ma grand-mère qui tentait en vain de nous inculquer les traditions latinos, mais Lettie et moi ne pensions qu'à ressembler à nos copines américaines. J'esquissai un sourire.

- Pourquoi vous souriez Sergent ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tout d'un coup, j'ai un afflux de souvenirs. Et je me mets à raconter ma vie à un officier que je connais seulement depuis deux jours !

- Et moi, je raconte la mienne à ma patronne ! Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, surtout que moi aussi je ne la connais que depuis deux jours !, me répondit-il malicieusement.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec Manny. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas bien avec les autres équipiers que j'avais pu avoir, mais j'avais toujours eu une certaine retenue, je ne m'ouvrais pas comme je pouvais le faire aujourd'hui avec Santiago. Et pourtant, je ne l'avais rencontré que hier matin. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était quelqu'un de sympathique, dont la compagnie était agréable. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'il était mon subalterne, et que les relations amicales de ce genre n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Je devais quand même garder mes distances, même si je n'en avais pas spécialement envie.

- Ne va pas croire que ça se passe tout le temps comme ça avec moi, hein ! C'est juste que là… je dois être de bonne humeur.

- Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous mettre de mauvais poil alors parce que j'ai vu ce que ça pouvait donner hier matin avec les autres, et je ne tiens vraiment pas à en faire les frais.

- Sage décision Manny.

Je me reconcentrai sur la planque et sur l'immeuble de Mann, que j'observais, pensive.

- Y'a un truc qui cloche Manny.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'on est là et on n'a toujours pas vu la moindre lumière dans cet immeuble. Et aucun mouvement dans la journée non plus. C'est bizarre.

- Pas tant que ça je pense. La fusillade a eu lieu il y a quinze jours, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois que Donald Mann essayait de vous tuer. Il a dû quitter la ville juste après avoir envoyé ses hommes à la Pitié, en pensant que le contrat était rempli.

- Il croit que je suis morte.

- C'est aussi mon avis. Sinon il vous aurait cherchée.

- Ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part. Il a été trop confiant sur ce coup-là, il a cru que je serais facile à abattre. Attends un peu que je le chope, il va comprendre sa douleur. Après deux semaines, mes types de son genre pensent être en sécurité. Si Mann me croit six pieds sous terre et s'il compte se repointer, il ne tardera pas à le faire.

- Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il reviendra rapidement, parce que je ne me vois pas passer toutes mes nuits en planque dans cette caisse !

- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, je te réveille dans deux heures.

- N'allez pas croire que je disais ça pour dormir Sergent !

- Je m'en doute bien, mais pour l'instant, rien ne bouge alors autant que l'un de nous deux en profite !

- Merci. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'endormir, mais je veux bien me reposer un peu, c'est gentil.

Et il inclina son siège, de façon à être mieux installé. Quant à moi, je fixais toujours l'immeuble de Donald Mann.

--

Santiago et moi venions de terminer notre quatrième nuit de planque. Mann ne s'était toujours pas montré, et on commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de passer des heures entières dans une voiture. En plus, chaque matin, il fallait remplir tout un tas de paperasse sur ce qu'on avait fait. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne faisait rien, nada. Je soupirai en attendant que le rapport sorte de l'imprimante. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrai comme ça, les planques et les rapports n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé, loin de là. J'ai besoin d'action moi. La voix lointaine de Swersky me tira de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête et le vit faire irruption dans mon bureau.

- Cruz ! Bordel ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! J'te signale que ce n'est pas à moi de monter mais à toi de descendre !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe patron ?

- Un de tes hommes en planque sur le chantier a repéré des mouvements du côté de chez Mann. Apparemment, il serait rentré chez lui.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Hey Manny, t'entends ça ?

- Ouais. Finies les planques !

- Et surtout, je vais pouvoir boucler cette pourriture.

- Cruz, je te laisse gérer ça, tu prends tous les hommes dont tu as besoin pour coincer ce fumier de Mann, OK ?

- Merci lieutenant.

Je me retournai vers Manny pour qu'on organise notre opération.

- Je veux que tu me dégotes un planning pour voir qui sont les agents dispo aujourd'hui. Pendant ce temps, je regarde comment on peut s'installer dans le quartier sans se faire repérer.

- C'est bon patron, je l'ai.

- Je t'écoute.

- Clark, Davis, Harrison, Laughlin, Monroe, Ortiz, Sullivan et Yokas.

- Tu les appelles tous, sauf Yokas et son équipier.

- OK. Et je peux vous demander pourquoi ou c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Je m'en fous. Yokas et Bosco faisaient équipe et dans ces cas-là, Yokas n'est pas vraiment contrôlable. En plus, Swersky va sûrement avoir besoin d'une patrouilleuse en stand by.

- Je vois… Je leur dis de monter.

Avant de leur faire un briefing, il fallait que je passe un message radio aux deux officiers de mon équipe pour leur dire qu'on allait rappliquer avec la cavalerie et qu'ils devaient se préparer. Le temps de le faire, et les six agents qui étaient disponibles étaient là. Rien que l'évocation du nom de Donald Mann les motivait, toute la brigade était sur le pied de guerre depuis la fusillade.

- Bien ! Comme l'officier Santiago vous l'a sûrement déjà dit, on pense avoir retrouvé la trace de Donald Mann. On va donc aller le cueillir. Pour cela, nous sommes dix. Deux hommes sont déjà sur place, ils nous attendent.

Je déployai la carte du quartier et la fixai au mur. Je pris un marqueur pour pouvoir dessiner au fur et à mesure que j'expliquais.

- L'immeuble de Mann est là. Il y a deux entrées, une à l'avant, ici, et l'autre à cet endroit. Il y aura donc deux équipes. Santiago, Davis et Sullivan entreront avec moi à l'avant, Monroe, Laughlin et les deux officiers de la Crim' entreront à l'arrière. Clark et Harrison dans une voiture au cas où Mann arriverait quand même à s'échapper. Des questions ?

Je fis une pause de quelques secondes, mais personne ne parla.

- Parfait. Une dernière chose, je le veux vivant ! S'il cherche à s'enfuir, une balle ou deux dans la jambe, mais c'est tout ! Pas de vengeance ou autre chose du genre. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Allez vous équiper, mettez bien vos gilets si ce n'est pas encore fait et on se retrouve devant le poste dans cinq minutes.

Une fois que tous les officiers furent sortis, j'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau pour prendre mon arme et j'attrapai mon gilet pare-balle rangé dans l'armoire de la Crim'. Je l'enfilai rapidement, les autres étaient déjà probablement prêts. Je dévalai les escaliers, Manny m'attendait devant l'accueil.

- C'est bon patron, ils sont déjà tous dans leur voiture.

- Parfait. T'es prêt toi ?

- Oui.

- On peut y aller alors.

- Cruz, deux minutes.

Je me retournai vers Swersky qui venait de me parler.

- Sois prudente…

- Vous n'allez pas me dire ça à chaque fois lieutenant !, l'interrompis-je.

- Cette fois, c'est vraiment important. Mann a essayé de te tuer à deux reprises, et si aujourd'hui il en a encore l'occasion, il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Alors tu fais gaffe. Santiago, tu la couvres en toutes circonstances, compris ?

- Bien lieutenant, acquiesça Santiago.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !, me révoltai-je aussitôt.

- Cruz !

- OK, OK, j'ai compris, dis-je en soupirant.

- Et pas d'acte de bravoure inconsidéré, c'est clair ?

- Lieutenant, je le sais.

- Allez-y maintenant, et soyez prudents surtout !

S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était bien un trop-plein d'attention à mon égard. Mais entre Manny et Swersky, je n'avais pas trop le choix, il ne me restait plus qu'à me résigner.

J'allais sortir avec Santiago quand j'entendis la voix de Yokas dans mon dos.

- Vous allez arrêter Mann ?

Je n'y prêtai aucune attention et je passai la porte mais elle insistait. Elle aussi était à présent dehors.

- Cruz ! Répondez-moi ! Vous allez arrêter Mann ?

Je me retournai.

- Yokas, écoute, retourne bosser.

- Ne me dîtes pas ce que j'ai à faire. Si vous y allez, je veux venir aussi.

- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, tu le sais. Je dois ramener Mann en un seul morceau et si tu viens, je ne serai pas tranquille à la fois pour la bonne marche de la mission et pour la sécurité de mes hommes. En plus, tu n'es pas au courant des plans et de tout le reste. Alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer cette discussion, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Mais compte sur moi pour ramener Mann.

Elle voulut répondre mais je lui tournai le dos et je montai rapidement dans la voiture. Manny était déjà au volant.

- C'est elle Yokas ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très copines toutes les deux.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On ne l'a jamais été et on ne le sera jamais. Elle me déteste, et moi aussi, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer comme ça, mais pour faire simple, je dirai qu'on n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes méthodes de travail.

--

Je regardai Manny qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du chambranle de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble de Mann, puis je jetai un coup d'œil à Davis et Sullivan. Tous les policiers étaient prêts et n'attendaient que mon signal. Je portai ma radio à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je parlai dedans.

- Sergent de la Crim' à toutes les unités, on y va !

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'immeuble particulier. Ne trouvant personne sur notre passage, nous continuâmes notre progression, rapidement mais prudemment, en vérifiant chacune des pièces.

- Sergent !

Je me retournai vers Davis qui venait de m'appeler. Il me montra le plafond de la main. Effectivement, on entendait des bruits provenant du premier étage. J'indiquai l'escalier aux autres puis m'y engageai. C'est à ce moment que nous fûmes rejoints par l'autre unité, qui continua avec nous. Je stoppai devant une grande double porte. C'était de cette pièce que venaient des voix d'hommes. Je fis un signe de tête à Manny qui enfonça aussitôt la porte avec Sullivan et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, suivie par les autres.

- Police de New-York, personne ne bouge !

Trois hommes se tenaient debout dans un luxueux salon. Je m'occupais de les tenir en joue avec Santiago pendant que trois collègues sortaient leurs menottes. Les autres vérifiaient le reste de l'immeuble. Un des hommes porta la main à sa veste.

- Si j'étais toi, je garderai mes deux mains bien en évidence. J'ai tendance à avoir la gâchette facile dès que je me sens menacée. Tu veux essayer pour voir ?

- Sans façon. De toute manière, maintenant, il est trop tard, me répondit-il alors qu'il était en train de se faire menotter et que Sullivan plaçait à sa ceinture le pistolet qu'il venait de lui retirer.

- Sully, vérifie leur identité.

Sully fouilla les poches de l'homme qu'il avait menotté et en sortit un portefeuille.

- Sergent, voici Donald Mann.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir faire les présentations alors. Sergent Cruz, 55è brigade.

- C'est vous Cruz ? Je croyais…

- Erreur !

- Vous avez tué mon fis !

- Il est mort dans un accident.

- Je ne crois pas aux accidents.

- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu crois !

Bien que menotté, il me regardait d'un air de défi, air qui signifiait que je ne pouvais rien contre lui.

- Allez les gars, embarquez-le moi avant que je ne perde totalement mon calme. On finira cette discussion au poste.

Sully attrapa Mann et ils sortirent de la pièce avec les autres officiers. Je fermai la marche avec Santiago.

- On voit enfin la conclusion de cette affaire, ça fait du bien, hein Sergent ?

- Ne parle pas trop vite, Manny. Il faut interroger tout ce beau monde et il va y avoir une tonne de paperasse à remplir. Et puis je ne serai tranquille que quand cette espèce d'ordure croupira au fond d'une prison de Rikers.

- C'est sûr, m'approuva-t-il.

--

Dès notre retour au poste, Mann fut immédiatement conduit en salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux hommes qu'on avait arrêtés avec lui allèrent en cellule, ils se feraient cuisiner par les officiers en uniforme. Moi, je me réservais Mann. Le temps de taire un topo à Swersky et je montai en tout hâte à l'étage de la Crim'. Santiago me rejoignit devant la salle d'interrogatoire et nous entrâmes. Mann attendait, assis et menotté. Un policier en uniforme le surveillait.

- Merci Karl, lui dis-je alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Je regardai Mann, qui me fixait également.

- Sergent Cruz…

- Donald… Quand tu as envoyé tes hommes à la Pitié pour tous nous tuer, il y a trois semaines, tu n'imaginais pas te retrouver au poste, interrogé par moi !

- Pas tout à fait, c'est vrai.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas trop le malin. Parti comme c'est, tu risques la peine de mort. On ne tue pas des flics impunément !

Mann sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve !

- Ah ouais ? T'as oublié qu'on a arrêté tes deux copains avec toi ? Je doute fort qu'ils soient prêts à faire de la prison pour te couvrir. Et puis j'ai mes propres sources.

- Mon avocat ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Ton avocat ? On s'en contrefout ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as un que tu vas éviter le procès et la prison. Les juges sont très sensibles à la mort de policiers. Et n'oublions pas l'hôpital que tu as attaqué ! Et figure-toi que je me ferai une joie de témoigner le jour de l'audience. Boscorelli et Yokas aussi !

- Eux non plus ne sont pas morts ?

- Eh non ! T'as bien manqué ton coup quand même. A deux reprises tu nous loupes. Tu n'as visiblement pas embauché les bons hommes de main ! C'est fini pour toi Mann.

- Vous devez savoir que les personnes comme vous ne battent jamais les personnes comme moi. Une bataille ou deux tout au plus, jamais la guerre.

- C'est une menace Donald ?

- Une garantie, dit-il avec assurance.

Je me retournai vers Santiago, adossé contre le mur de la salle.

- T'entends ça Manny ? Il nous menace. Je compte sur toi pour le signaler dans le rapport.

- Faites-moi confiance patron !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Je me rapprochai tout près de Mann et l'attrapai par le col.

- Ecoute-moi bien Donald. Tu es vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou là ! On n'a même pas besoin de tes aveux, les témoignages que j'ai et ton attitude depuis qu'on t'a arrêté sont largement suffisants. Alors tu vas te taire parce que je commence sérieusement à perdre patience et tu vas sagement rester là pendant qu'on appelle l'assistant du procureur.

Nous ressortîmes de la salle, et Karl, l'officier de tout à l'heure, y entra pour surveiller Mann. Swersky sortit de la pièce attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire et nous rejoignit dans le couloir. Il avait pu voir et entendre notre conversation avec Mann.

- Les hommes de Mann ont craché le morceau, nous annonça-t-il.

- Heureusement, dis-je, soulagée. Maintenant on a assez de preuves et de témoignages pour le coffrer. On n'a même pas besoin de ses aveux.

- De toute façon, il aurait été hors de question de négocier avec lui contre des aveux. Allez, viens avec moi, on va appeler le bureau du procureur.

Et il me fit signe de descendre.

Une fois en bas, il passa derrière l'accueil pour téléphoner. Je m'accoudai au comptoir pendant qu'il demandait l'assistant du procureur. En tant que sergent, je n'avais pas totalement le contrôle de l'affaire. C'était un dossier tellement important que Swersky avait dû faire des comptes-rendus quasi journaliers. C'était donc à lui de contacter les instances judiciaires. Même s'il n'y paraissait pas, il avait eu pas mal de pression ces derniers temps, mais il m'avait laissé faire mon travail comme je l'entendais. Swersky avait vraiment confiance en moi, malgré les coups foireux que j'avais pu faire par le passé. C'est pour ça que j'aimais travailler sous son commandement, c'est vraiment un bon patron.

Après avoir raccroché, il me résuma la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

- L'assistant du procureur arrive d'ici une demi-heure, trois-quarts d'heure. En attendant, Mann reste en salle d'interrogatoire, il ne doit avoir aucun contact avec ses hommes. Ce sera l'assistant lui-même qui le conduira au dépôt en début d'après-midi.

- Parfait.

- Et on a aussi parlé de toi, Bosco et Yokas.

- Comment ça ?

- Normalement, Mann ne peut contacter aucun de ses amis, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien, alors la chambre de Bosco va être surveillée, et une voiture de patrouille se postera devant l'immeuble de Yokas ainsi que devant le tien.

- Vous allez me surveiller ?

- C'est pour ta sécurité Cruz !

- Hors de question ! Je sais me débrouiller seule.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine. Je ne veux pas qu'on me surveille lieutenant.

- Je ne peux pas t'y forcer, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

- Oui. Merci de vous préoccuper de moi, mais ça va aller, je vous assure.

- C'est toi qui vois. Bon, assez discuté, retourne voir Mann.

Je commençai à monter les escaliers quand Santiago m'apostropha, juste derrière moi.

- Sergent, je pense que Swersky a raison.

- Tu écoutes les conversations des autres toi maintenant !

- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès mais…

- Bah tiens !

- Il faut que vous fassiez attention sergent. Mann n'en restera pas là. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a déjà fait ?

- Ecoute-moi bien Manny. Je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes qui ont voulu me descendre, et pourtant je suis toujours là. Si je commence à me méfier de tous les mecs que j'ai mis en taule, je ne m'en sors plus. Je fais un job dangereux et je le sais. Si un jour il doit m'arriver quelque chose, j'assumerai, tout simplement. En attendant, je suis prudente sans me prendre la tête, et jusqu'à maintenant, ça a marché, alors je n'ai pas de raisons de faire autrement.

- C'est sûr que vu de cette façon, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Tout à fait. Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas à écouter les conversations de tes supérieurs !

Arrivés dans les locaux de la Crim', nous croisâmes Karl.

- Hey Karl, pourquoi t'es plus avec Donald Mann ?

- Yokas a pris la relève.

- Yokas ? Non mais t'es malade ou quoi !, criai-je en m'élançant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

J'entrai en trombe dans la pièce avant de stopper net devant ce que je découvris. Faith et Mann étaient tous les deux debout, face à face. Mann était toujours menotté et Yokas le tenait en joue. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée quand j'étais entrée. Santiago, juste derrière moi, me glissa à l'oreille :

- Vous voulez que j'appelle le lieutenant ?

- Non, surtout pas. Reste dans la pièce au cas où, mais ne fais rien sans que je ne te le demande. C'est bien compris ?, chuchotai-je.

- Oui, oui.

Puis je m'adressai à Faith.

- Yokas, écoute-moi. Pose ton arme de suite avant de faire une bêtise.

- Taisez-vous et sortez de cette pièce que je finisse de parler avec Mr Mann.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Yokas, mais il ne faut pas que ta colère dicte tes actes. Si tu le descends, tu vas aller en taule pour meurtre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors tu vas poser ton arme et laisser la justice le punir. Il risque la peine de mort alors ne te salis pas les mains pour un déchet pareil, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Elle sourit et parla à Mann d'un air de dédain tout en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture :

- Tu as de la chance que le sergent Cruz soit entrée sinon je te vidai mon chargeur dessus. Quelle ironie hein ! Tu as essayé de la descendre, et finalement elle te sauve.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qu'elle vient de sauver.

Yokas lui tourna brutalement le dos et sortit de la salle. Je regardai Manny et lui fit signe de surveiller le prisonnier. Je sortis à mon tour de la pièce et je vis Yokas marcher dans le couloir. Je l'appelai, mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je lui courus après et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Ca va ?, lui demandai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de marcher, moi à ses côtés, et nous venions d'entrer dans la salle de briefing. Elle était vide.

- Tu allais descendre un prisonnier qui était sous ma responsabilité, voilà en qui ça me concerne !

- C'est juste pour ne pas récolter un blâme que vous m'avez empêché d'agir, c'est tout.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Parce qu'aussi fou que ça puisse te sembler, je n'ai pas pensé à moi une seule seconde.

- Pourquoi alors ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est par simple altruisme quand même ! Vous me détestez.

- Mann s'est levé un matin en voulant nous mettre toi, moi et Bosco hors service. Si tu avais fait ce que tu avais projeté, il en aurait eu deux sur trois. Il ne s'agit pas de toi ou de moi, il s'agit de ne pas le laisser gagner.

Yokas s'assit.

- Je serai peut-être allée en taule mais au moins, j'aurais vengé Bosco, dit-elle d'un air abattu.

- Je ne crois pas que Bosco, à son réveil, en soit ravi.

- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ?, ma demanda-t-elle la voix brisée.

J'attrapai une des chaises pour la rapprocher de celle de Yokas et m'assis.

- Il va se réveiller. Il est costaud. Il lui est arrivé tout un tas de trucs et il s'en est toujours tiré. Bosco a une sorte de chance qui le suit partout. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça s'arrête.

Yokas releva la tête et me regarda, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. Si jamais il y reste, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là, qu'on refasse équipe tous les deux. Il me manque tellement !

Je me penchai un peu en avant et appuyai mes coudes sur mes cuisses. De ce fait, je m'étais un peu rapprochée d'elle. D'une voix que j'essayais de rendre la plus douce possible, je la rassurais :

- N'arrête surtout pas d'y croire. Continue à aller le voir, à lui parler. Si tu baisses les bras, il va le sentir. Il n'y a que toi qui peux lui donner la force nécessaire. Garde toujours espoir.

Yokas ne répondit pas. Je me levai et marchai vers le couloir.

- Sergent ?

Je me retournai et regardai Faith.

- Je sais que pour vous, c'était plus une question de principe qu'autre chose, mais merci d'être intervenue tout à l'heure. Et pour ce que vous m'avez dit aussi.

Je hochai simplement de la tête et je sortis de la pièce. Je restai devant la porte quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé depuis un quart d'heure. Si je n'étais pas entrée en salle d'interrogatoire, Yokas aurait descendu Mann, j'en étais certaine. Elle ne reculait devant rien dès qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle était prête à tuer pour venger Bosco, sans se soucier des conséquences que pouvait avoir un tel acte. Bien que moi aussi je tenais à Bosco, ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit. Le lien qui les unissait était indéfectible, et malgré leurs fréquentes prises de bec, ils étaient équipiers à la vie, à la mort. A côté, la relation que j'avais pu nouer avec Bosco ne représentait pas grand-chose, peut-être même rien. Et c'était sans doute une des raisons qui faisait que je détestais autant Yokas. La jalousie… J'avais pourtant cru être au-dessus de ça. Je balayai d'un coup toutes ces pensées, j'étais au travail et ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans le mélo, d'autant plus que la journée était loin d'être terminée. Je rejoignis rapidement Santiago qui se trouvait toujours avec Mann.

- Je vais demander à un des mecs de l'équipe de te remplacer ici comme ça tu pourras m'aider à rédiger le rapport, lui annonçai-je.

- OK Sergent.

--

_To be continued..._


	4. Un retour prématuré

**CHAPITRE 4 : Un retour prématuré**

**--**

Manny m'avait rejoint depuis une bonne heure et nous venions à peine d'achever le compte-rendu d'interrogatoire que je faxai aussitôt à l'assistant du procureur qui était passé prendre Mann pour le conduire à Rikers.

La voix de Santiago m'interrompit dans ce que j'étais en train de faire :

- Sergent, vous saignez.

- Quoi ?, me retournai-je, surprise.

- Votre blessure à l'épaule. Elle saigne.

Je portai mes doigts à l'endroit où j'avais été blessée. Mon tee-shirt était imbibé de sang. Je regardai ensuite mes doigts : ils en étaient couverts.

- Et merde ! Je vais en face.

- C'est à l'hôpital que vous devriez aller.

- Pas le temps.

- Mais ça pisse le sang !

- C'est pour ça que je vais de suite en face plutôt que de perdre vingt minutes à aller à la Pitié.

J'attrapai ma veste et descendis rapidement au vestiaire prendre un tee-shirt de rechange. Avant de sortir du poste, je prévins Swersky.

- OK, vas-y. Santiago, tu l'accompagnes, lui dit-il alors qu'il déposait nos rapports à l'accueil.

- Mais patron !

- Cruz, tu ne discutes pas. Et toi Manny, tu restes avec elle même si elle te dit le contraire.

- Bien lieutenant.

Je soupirai. Manny était un bon flic, qui est plus est sympathique, mais il est un peu trop attentionné. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec quelqu'un de prévenant, c'est même la première fois. C'est un peu troublant.

Nous étions arrivés en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la salle des secouristes. Kim était assise à une table et remplissait des papiers et Carlos farfouillait dans une armoire. Kim releva la tête quand elle nous entendit entrer.

- Cruz ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- C'est ma blessure à l'épaule, elle s'est remise à saigner.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Environ dix minutes. Je suis venue ici dès que je m'en suis aperçue.

- Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté ?

- Non.

- Je lui ai dit d'aller à l'hôpital, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Santiago, t'es flic ou médecin ?, rétorquai-je.

- Flic, mais y'a pas besoin d'avoir été à Yale pour savoir qu'une blessure qui saigne comme ça, ce n'est pas normal. Surtout quand la blessure a trois semaines !

- Bon, on va voir ça. Asseyez-vous et retirez votre tee-shirt.

- Je… je vais à côté, balbutia Santiago.

- Hey Manny ! C'est bon, on n'a plus quinze ans, tu peux rester.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- N'en profite pas trop non plus, n'oublie pas que je suis ton sergent !

C'est Carlos qui nous interrompit.

- Oulà, c'est pas beau à voir.

- Carlos, on ne t'a rien demandé !, le rembarra Kim. Vous vous êtes fait refaire vos pansements ?

- Oui, je suis allée chez une infirmière pendant dix jours.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas cicatrisé alors…

- Tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Si, je vais vous nettoyez ça, et vous donner du Tétroanol, c'est un coagulant par oral, mais votre collègue a raison, il faudrait aller à l'hôpital. Ils vous feront sans doute quelques points de suture et des analyses.

- Je vous l'avais dit patron.

- C'est bon Manny, n'en rajoute pas !

- Ca ne vous fait pas mal quand je nettoie ?

- Non, je ne sens plus rien. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qua ça saignait.

- OK. J'ai fini. Tenez, avalez ce cachet. Le saignement va rapidement cesser, mais essayez quand même de ne pas trop bouger.

- Merci Kim, dis-je en mettant le tee-shirt propre que j'avais apporté.

- Et surtout, allez à l'hôpital !

Je la regardai.

- Je suis sérieuse Cruz, il faut y aller. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal que ça saigne autant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on y va de suite, répondit Manny à ma place en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

De toute façon, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et Kim savait ce qu'elle disait, alors j'avais plutôt intérêt à y aller.

- Allez Manny, on y va. Merci Kim.

- De rien.

--

Une fois dans la rue, je dis à Manny de m'attendre devant la voiture pendant que j'allais chercher les clés et que je prévenais Swersky de notre absence. J'en profitai pour déposer mon tee-shirt taché dans mon casier. Alors que je ressortais du poste, Manny me demandai les clés de la voiture.

- Pardon ?

- C'est moi qui conduis.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- La secouriste vous a dit de ne pas bouger.

- Je suis juste un peu blessée Manny, pas à l'article de la mort !

- Encore heureux ! Déjà que vous n'êtes pas commode quand vous êtes blessée… Mais c'est moi qui conduis quand même !

Je soupirai et lui lançai les clés. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre lui et de perdre mon temps, alors autant céder pour en finir le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci m'dame !

- Tu arrives toujours à tes fins, même avec tes supérieurs ?

- C'est mon charme latino qui fait ça Sergent !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant. Après tout il avait raison, son charme y était pour beaucoup. Pourtant ce n'était pas mon genre de céder pour les beaux yeux d'un collègue…

--

- Effectivement, vous avez bien fait de venir à l'hôpital Sergent. Ca aurait dû cicatriser depuis longtemps, me dit le docteur Fields.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour une blessure de ce type, c'est quasiment guéri dix jours après, quinze maximum. Et là, votre épaule est dans le même état que si vous veniez de prendre la balle. Vous n'êtes pas anémiée en ce moment, ou vous ne suivez pas de traitement particulier ?

- Non, je suis en pleine forme.

- On va faire des points de suture pour être sûr que vous cicatrisiez et des analyses de sang pour en savoir plus.

Son biper sonna. Il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- Je dois y aller, mais une infirmière va venir s'occuper de vous. Je vous contacterai dès que nous aurons les résultats et en attendant, limitez vos efforts.

- Merci docteur.

Il sortit.

- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien Manny. Les médecins s'affolent toujours dès qu'un truc cloche. Quand ils m'auront fait mes analyses, ils verront bien qu'ils se sont trompés.

Nous fûmes interrompus par une infirmière qui entra. Elle me fit d'abord une piqûre d'anesthésiant pour me recoudre l'épaule puis elle s'occupa de ma prise de sang. Elle avait plusieurs flacons à remplir, ça prendrait une dizaine de minutes.

- Vous êtes de ceux qui regardent, hein patron ?

- Quoi ?

- L'aiguille. Vous ne détournez pas les yeux.

- Jamais. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur des piqûres, mais ma grand-mère m'a appris une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Que c'est en regardant ses peurs en face qu'on arrive à les vaincre.

- Elle avait raison votre grand-mère.

- Oui, c'était quelqu'un de formidable.

- Voilà Sergent Cruz, j'ai fini, dit l'infirmière.

- On peut y aller alors ?

- Oui. Quand vous viendrez chercher vos résultats, le docteur Fields regardera votre épaule. En attendant, faites-y attention et rentrez chez vous.

- Bien, merci, répondis-je en baissant ma manche et en enfilant délicatement ma veste. Puis je sortis de la salle d'examen, suivie de près par Manny.

- Vous ne voulez pas en profiter pour monter voir Bosco ?

- Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est un de vos collègues…

Je dus lui lancer un regard dur car il revint tout de suite sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Excusez-moi, vous ne voulez pas en parler et moi je suis trop curieux.

- C'est vrai.

Je fis une pause, puis continuai après m'être radoucie un peu.

- Mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus secret défense et tu finiras bien par l'apprendre un jour. On est sorti ensemble juste après la mort de ma sœur, ça ne s'est pas bien fini, et depuis, on a une relation quelque peu houleuse, entre haine et respect selon les situations.

- Je vois. Et là, vous êtes plutôt en mauvais termes.

Je hochai la tête gravement.

- Plutôt oui. Il me tient responsable de la mort de son frère.

- Et vous l'êtes ?

- Pas directement, mais si j'avais agi différemment, il serait probablement en vie.

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûre. Alors ça ne sert à rien de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Bosco a eu beaucoup de peine quand son frère est mort et il a eu besoin d'accuser quelqu'un, peut-être pour se décharger de ses responsabilités, je ne sais pas exactement. Malheureusement, c'est tombé sur vous. Et je suis certain que vous aussi, quand votre sœur est morte, vous en vouliez à la Terre entière. Il faut lui laisser du temps, la douleur finira par passer.

- C'est vrai…

Je devais bien avouer que Manny avait raison. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux ans m'avait fait oublier ce que j'avais ressenti à la mort de Lettie. J'en avais voulu à tout le monde car je savais que j'étais responsable, seulement je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Elle était ma sœur et je n'avais pas su la protéger. J'ai cru que j'allais rester inconsolable, mais comme tout sentiment, il a fini par s'atténuer. Parler de Lettie ou penser à elle me faisait encore mal, mais de moins en moins. J'espérais que pour Bosco ce serait la même chose, et je devais lui laisser du temps, quitte à ce qu'il ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. Quant à moi, je devais tourner la page, notre histoire datait d'il y a deux ans et avait été plus physique qu'autre chose.

--

- Voilà Sergent, vous êtes arrivée.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, nous étions garés devant mon immeuble. J'avais appelé Swersky de l'hôpital pour lui dire que je ne reviendrai pas au poste aujourd'hui et il avait demandé à Manny de me ramener chez moi.

- Merci.

J'ouvris la portière, mais au moment de sortir de la voiture, je me ravisai et je le regardai.

- Manny, hum… tu ne voudrais pas monter deux minutes ? A moins que tu aies envie de rentrer directement chez toi.

Si jamais il refusait, j'allais vraiment me sentir très ridicule. Je n'étais déjà pas très à l'aise de lui demander ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il en rajoute une couche en refusant.

- Pourquoi pas ? A part ma télé et un plat surgelé, personne ne m'attend !

Je ne fis rien transparaître, mais intérieurement, j'étais soulagée.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et je précédai Manny.

- Entre !

- Vous avez un chouette appart' Sergent ! Vous verriez le mien à côté…

- Vas-y, retire ton blouson et assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Volontiers.

Santiago me vit me dépatouiller tant bien que mal avec ma veste que je n'arrivais pas à retirer. En effet, les points de suture m'empêchaient d'être totalement libre de mes mouvements.

- Attention, vous allez faire sauter vos points si vous gigotez comme ça. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Il se mit derrière moi et m'aida à enlever ma veste qu'il me tendit ensuite. Je l'accrochai au portemanteau, et quand je me retournai, je me retrouvai contre lui.

- Merci.

Aucun de nous deux ne recula, et je me rapprochai même un peu. A force de dévisager Manny, je finis par avoir une envie folle de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, mais dans ces cas-là, on réfléchit toujours après, alors je franchis le peu de distance qui nous séparait encore et je collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Je le sentis d'abord étonné, puis il répondit à mon baiser. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. De son côté, Manny n'osait pas croiser mon regard. C'est les yeux fixés sur le sol qu'il me dit :

- Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller, Sergent.

Il était vraiment gêné. Et moi, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. L'esprit embrouillé, je posai ma main sur son torse et lui répondis dans un souffle :

- Je crois que tu as raison.

En silence, il remit son blouson et ouvrit la porte. Au moment de franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers moi pour me saluer, mais je ne répondis pas. Je fermai lentement la porte derrière lui en soupirant.

--

_To be continued..._


	5. Des bleus au coeur

**CHAPITRE 5 : Des bleus au cœur**

**--**

En poussant la porte du commissariat le lendemain matin, je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais agir quand je me retrouverais face à Manny. J'y avais longuement réfléchi avant de réussir à m'endormir hier soir, mais je m'étais plus torturé l'esprit qu'autre chose, alors j'avais décidé d'improviser le moment venu.

J'étais montée directement au premier étage, Manny était déjà là. Il me dit bonjour sans même relever les yeux d'un dossier qu'il était en train de consulter. J'eus à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'il enchaîna quasiment aussitôt :

- Le lieutenant m'a parlé d'un groupe de jeunes qui piquent des voitures du côté de la 108è.

- OK. On va s'en occuper alors.

Voilà, j'avais trouvé la solution à ce qui me posait problème un quart d'heure plus tôt. Nous agirions comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

La journée s'écoula comme une journée normale. Mais certains silences étaient vraiment trop pesants, certains regards que me lançait Manny étaient vraiment trop gênants. A plusieurs reprises, je l'ai senti prêt à parler, mais toujours il s'est ravisé au dernier moment, à mon grand soulagement. La journée n'était donc pas si normale que ça. J'espérais que ça se tasserait d'ici demain…

Après plusieurs heures de patrouille et de planque, nous rentrâmes au poste. Je me dirigeai directement vers les vestiaires. Seule, appuyée sur un des lavabos, je me regardai dans le miroir. Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Manny.

- Il faut qu'on parle Sergent.

Je me retournai.

- De quoi ?, demandai-je le plus innocemment possible, sachant très bien de quoi il voulait qu'on discute. Comme je l'avais prévu, ma mauvaise foi le laissa sans parole.

- Ecoute Manny, il n'y a rien à dire.

- Enfin quoi ! Vous m'invitez dans votre appart', vous m'embrassez, et aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si vous m'adressez la parole ! Je n'y comprends rien.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, laisse tomber.

- On fait quoi alors ? Comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds chez vous ?

- Voilà, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

- Comme vous voudrez… Je peux quand même vous poser une question ?

- Dis toujours.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi m'embrasser si c'est pour me jeter ensuite ? Vous regrettez, c'est ça ?

Sur toutes les questions qui existaient, il avait posé celle que je craignais par-dessus tout. Je pouvais l'éviter et l'envoyer balader, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je faisais ça à un homme pour me préserver. L'idée me traversa l'esprit, mais je n'en avais pas réellement envie. J'avais vraiment du respect pour Manny, pour l'homme qu'il était. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je lui devais des explications. Devant mon silence, il me dit :

- Si c'est le cas, autant me le dire tout de suite et comme ça je suis fixé. Pas la peine de prendre des gants, j'en ai vu d'autres vous savez.

Je me mordis la lèvre, regardai mes pieds avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Puis j'inspirai avant de me lancer.

- Non Manny, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne regrette rien, j'avais vraiment envie de t'embrasser. C'est juste que… enfin voilà… ce matin, je n'étais pas très à l'aise et comme hier tu as préféré partir, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu en pensais. Et puis je ne connais même pas ta situation familiale ! Alors tu comprends, je n'osais pas trop t'en parler.

- Je vois. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer après ce baiser alors j'ai préféré vous laisser. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

- Tu rigoles ! C'est moi qui me sens un peu ridicule maintenant. On ressent exactement la même chose et si tu ne m'avais pas incitée à en parler, on en serait resté là.

- Les journées de travail auraient été vachement gaies !, ironisa-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire. Manny n'avait pas cessé de me regarder.

- Dites, si je vous embrasse là, maintenant, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de le faire, et pour toute réponse, c'est moi qui l'embrassai, sans aucune gène cette fois-ci. C'est tout naturellement que les bras de Manny s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et que ma main caressa sa joue. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, je regardai longuement Manny dans les yeux. Je ressentais beaucoup d'attirance pour lui, comme dans toutes les relations que j'avais pu avoir avec des hommes par le passé, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était trop tôt pour le dire, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me jeter à corps perdu dans les bras d'un homme, mais je ressentais autre chose que de l'attirance. Il y avait un mélange de respect et de confiance, c'était très agréable.

- Notre service se termine dans trois heures, on pourrait peut-être aller manger un bout tous les deux après, non ?, me proposa Manny.

- C'est une bonne idée, acceptai-je aussitôt.

Maintenant que je savais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, j'étais plus à l'aise, plus libérée, je me posai moins de questions. Bien sûr, tous mes vieux démons n'avaient pas disparus et peut-être seraient-ils toujours là, mais je me sentais bien, c'était le principal pour l'instant.

--

La fin de notre service nous parut extrêmement longue et ce fut avec grand bonheur que nous sortîmes enfin du commissariat. Nous allâmes dans un petit resto italien que Manny connaissait bien. Après le repas, nous marchâmes dans les rues de New York. Dans la fraîcheur du soir, c'était vraiment très agréable. Comme nous nous dirigeâmes vers son quartier, Manny me proposa de boire un verre chez lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien assis sur son canapé, un thé brûlant entre les mains, Manny se leva pour ramener les tasses à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais levée et quand il revint dans le salon, je m'approchai de lui.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? S'il te plait…, me supplia-t-il en m'attirant vers lui.

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne m'aperçus pas que ses mains avaient quitté les miennes jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts s'aventurer sous mon tee-shirt, le long de mon dos. Dès l'instant où j'y avais prêté attention, je ne pensais plus à Manny, mais à cette terrible nuit huit mois plus tôt. Lui n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble et continuait ses caresses. J'essayais de chasser ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit et de me contrôler, mais les souvenirs affluaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus vite. Je me reculai brutalement de Manny alors que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes, dévoilant en même temps ses intentions pour le reste de la soirée. Il me lança un regard perdu et interrogatif.

- Je suis désolée, je… je ne peux pas aller plus loin. C'est impossible, je suis vraiment désolée, bafouillai-je avant de retourner m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains tremblantes. J'éprouvais des difficultés pour respirer, il m'était impossible de me calmer. J'étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé et comme les fois précédentes, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Manny ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me décalai sur le canapé, m'éloignant un peu de lui. Je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien mais je ne pouvais rien contrôler.

- Maritza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ma respiration était moins saccadée, elle ralentissait peu à peu. Dans quelques instants, j'aurais repris un rythme normal. Juste après mon viol, j'avais fait de nombreuses crises de ce genre, je connaissais mes réactions à présent.

- Parle-moi, je t'en prie.

Manny était maintenant inquiet. Son incompréhension était totale, il devait se poser de nombreuses questions.

- Manny, je suis vraiment désolée. Tout est de ma faute, tu n'y es pour rien, dis-je, profondément sincère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tout allait bien et d'un coup tu es bouleversée.

- Je sais, lui répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, je ne savais pas quelle décision je devais prendre. Soudain je me levai et fis quelques pas. Manny s'était également levé.

- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement entre nous Manny, sincèrement. Mais ça ne peut pas marcher.

Manny me regardait, la tête un peu inclinée, il semblait abasourdi.

- Je ne comprends pas. On arrête là ? Sans aucune explication ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

- Si tu le peux Maritza. Si tu me fais suffisamment confiance, tu peux me parler.

Manny me poussait à lui dire ce que précisément je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. C'est pour ça que je lui avais dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, mais la vérité était trop dure à dire, et à entendre. Mais je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir résister car je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais figée sur place, je n'avais pas envie de partir de cet appartement où je me sentais à la fois en sécurité et en grand danger. J'étais troublée, déstabilisée.

- J'ai confiance en toi…

Ces paroles étaient réellement sincères mais je ne voulais pas révéler mes faiblesses à Manny.

- Je t'en prie Manny, ne me pousse pas.

- Te pousser à quoi ? Parle-moi bon sang !

En disant cela, il avait un peu haussé la voix. Manny était quelqu'un de calme, mais comme tout flic, il n'aimait pas être tenu en échec quand il posait une question. Bien que sa voix se soit durcie, ses yeux n'en étaient pas moins restés doux, et je venais de faire l'erreur de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Mes yeux, pleins de larmes, les laissèrent alors couler sur mes joues. Manny s'était avancé tout près de moi.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, murmura-t-il.

Mes pensées s'étaient un peu ordonnées, et je devais vaincre mes souvenirs si je voulais être capable d'aller de l'avant, de construire une relation durable et saine avec quelqu'un. Pour cela, je devais lui dire la vérité, c'était la seule solution. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, mais au moins je ne regretterai pas de ne pas avoir tout fait pour sauver cette relation naissante. C'est en évitant le plus possible le regard de Manny que je lui avouai :

- Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi Manny. Du moins, pas pour le moment, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas parce que ma dernière relation sexuelle remonte au jour où j'ai été violée. Je croyais que j'allais bien, que j'avais oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai eu des flashs tout à l'heure, et ça m'a complètement bloquée. Et… je ne voulais pas en parler, tu comprends pourquoi je pense…

Après lui avoir tout dit, je patientai encore quelques secondes avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Malgré le temps et le fait que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je ressentais toujours de la culpabilité et de la honte, comme au premier soir. Cette sensation ne me quittera jamais je pense, et ça m'effrayait. Je redoutais ce que Manny allait me dire. Mais il ne me dit rien, ce qui me soulagea. Il ouvrit simplement ses bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui. La chaleur de son corps était apaisante et réconfortante.

- Ne t'en fais pas Maritza, on ira pas à pas, au rythme que tu voudras. Je tiens énormément à toi, tu le sais ?

Mon étreinte se resserra alors autour de sa taille. Je sentais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il faisait écho au mien. Je me sentais bien, tout simplement. Dans le creux de son épaule, je lui murmurai :

- Est-ce je peux rester là ce soir ? Juste pour dormir près de toi si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir.

--

Ce fut donc allongés sur le lit de Manny, serrés l'un contre l'autre que nous finîmes la soirée. Nous discutâmes des heures durant, de toutes sortes de choses, mais j'évitai cependant d'aborder des sujets trop personnels et douloureux. Le début de la soirée avait déjà été assez gênant comme ça. Ce n'est qu'à une heure tardive que je finis par m'endormir, lovée contre lui.

C'est une odeur de café qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Le jour se levait à peine. Je me tournai sur le côté et tendis le bras, mais Manny n'était plus dans le lit, alors je me levai et allai dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour toi, m'accueilla-t-il alors qu'il surveillait le café qui finissait de couler dans la cafetière.

Je le saluai également et lui souris. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Bien dormi ?

Je hochai simplement la tête et lui rendis son baiser avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il retourna à sa cafetière et nous servit deux tasses. Il m'en tendit une.

- Merci, lui dis-je avant de porter à mes lèvres le liquide brûlant. Il était vraiment très fort, c'était un café comme seuls les Dominicains savent le faire. Il n'y a rien de tel pour se réveiller.

- Je finis mon café et j'y vais, OK ?

- Mais on ne commence notre service que dans trois heures, on pourrait en profiter pour rester un peu ensemble.

- Je sais, j'aimerais bien aussi, mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour me doucher et me changer avant d'aller au boulot.

- Exact.

- D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, je préfèrerai qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était au travail. Je ne veux pas que tout le poste soit au courant. Moins ils en savent sur ma vie, mieux je me porte.

- Je sais. Moi non plus je ne préfère pas que tout le monde le sache. Sortir avec un supérieur, ça n'est pas très bien vu par les collègues.

- Parfait, on est d'accord alors.

- Mais je ne serai pas obligé de te vouvoyer et de t'appeler toujours « madame » quand même ?

- Bah si, transparence totale !

Il me regarda d'un air dépité.

- Manny, je plaisante ! Je pense que ce serait un peu dur et pas très sympa pour toi.

- Ce serait même cruel.

- N'exagère pas quand même !

Manny éclata de rire. Cet homme respirait la joie de vivre. Il était tout le temps de bonne humeur ou en train de parler avec entrain. Il ne faisait jamais la tronche, même au réveil. Ca faisait un bien fou. Et en même temps, il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait. Ca m'épatait. Sa compagnie était incroyablement agréable et je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs, un quart d'heure après avoir enfilé ma veste, j'étais toujours dans son appartement. Chaque baiser était censé être le dernier, nous étions comme deux adolescents.

- Allez Maritza. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas être à la bourre. Et Swersky va me bombarder de questions, car tu n'es jamais en retard !

- OK, j'y vais, dis-je d'un ton décidé.

--

_To be continued..._


	6. Du sable entre les mains

**CHAPITRE 6 : Du sable entre les mains**

**--**

Je montai en toute hâte la volée de marches qui menait au commissariat car j'avais une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ce n'était certes pas beaucoup, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne jure que par la ponctualité, surtout au travail, c'était dix minutes de trop. Je n'avais pas vu le temps s'écouler alors que je me prélassai sous la douche, repensant à la soirée de la veille. J'espérai à présent que mon retard passerait inaperçu. Mais j'avais à peine mis un pied dans le poste que l'officier à l'accueil m'interpella :

- Sergent Cruz ! Le lieutenant veut que vous le rejoigniez en salle de briefing.

- Là, tout de suite ?

- Oui, il a précisé « dès votre arrivée ».

Je m'exécutai donc et sans passer par mon bureau pour déposer ma veste et mon sac, je me dirigeai vers la salle de briefing. Elle était pleine. Comme à son habitude, Swersky se trouvait derrière le pupitre. Quand il me vit entrer dans la salle, il se tourna légèrement vers moi :

- Ah Cruz, te voilà enfin. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin. Moi qui voulais me faire discrète, c'était raté. J'oubliai rapidement cet incident pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans la salle. Swersky avait commencé la réunion.

- Des agressions sérieuses ont lieu dans le quartier depuis hier. Des plaintes ont été déposées dans plusieurs brigades dont la nôtre et le préfet veut rapidement enrayer cette vague de violence. Pour ce faire, les officiers en uniforme et la Crim' devront travailler de façon complémentaire.

Swersky avait tourné la tête vers moi et j'acquiesçai à la fin de sa phrase. Etant la plus gradée de la salle après lui, j'étais restée debout non loin du pupitre. Ainsi, je pouvais observer tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle. En plus des policiers en uniforme qui prenaient leur service aux mêmes horaires que moi, il y avait mon équipe de la Crim', assise au fond. Quand je croisai le regard de Manny, il me fit un sourire discret. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Swersky qui expliquait qu'il avait établi des plannings, mentionnant que chaque patrouille devrait suivre un itinéraire précis selon des horaires particuliers pour que le secteur soit parfaitement quadrillé. Je l'aidai ensuite à distribuer ces plannings aux différentes équipes.

Quand il fut de retour derrière son pupitre, il enjoignit tout le monde à travailler efficacement puis dit qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire. Les policiers arrêtèrent immédiatement les bavardages qui avaient commencé pendant la distribution des documents, et regardèrent le lieutenant.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : l'officier Boscorelli s'est réveillé hier en fin d'après-midi. Selon le médecin que j'ai eu au téléphone, toutes ses fonctions sont bonnes et il est optimiste quant à ses chances de reprendre le travail dans les semaines qui viennent. Je sais que…

Alors que Swersky continuait de parler, je balayai la pièce du regard. Tout le monde était content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Sullivan était réellement ravi et partageait son enthousiasme avec Davis, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Yokas, assise non loin d'eux avec Sasha, devait probablement déjà être au courant pour Bosco depuis hier car elle était étrangement calme. Elle semblait apaisée, cela se voyait, la colère et la tristesse avaient disparu de ses yeux. Quant à moi, je devais bien avouer que le rétablissement de Bosco me faisait vraiment plaisir. Donald Mann aura échoué dans sa tentative de vengeance. Mais bien au-delà de ça, j'étais réellement heureuse pour Bosco, revenir aussi rapidement au poste était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Le bruit que les chaises produisirent quand les policiers se levèrent me tira de mes pensées.

Manny passa à côté de moi, je me levai et lui emboîtai le pas. Il monta à la Crim' pendant que je passai au vestiaire me préparer. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà parti, conformément aux ordres de Swersky. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas moi le patron, mais c'était un cas exceptionnel et ça m'importait peu car je savais que Swersky ne cherchait pas à annihiler mon autorité, comme certains lieutenants avaient pu le faire dans mon ancienne brigade. Alors que je finissais de me coiffer, Manny passa sa tête dans le vestiaire pour me dire qu'il m'attendait dans la voiture. Je le rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous commençâmes à patrouiller. Comme Manny était mon équipier habituel depuis son arrivée, Swersky nous avait automatiquement mis dans la même voiture, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Les patrouilles, c'est comme les planques, ce n'est pas tellement ma tasse de thé alors je crois que j'aurais été à cran si j'avais fait équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus excitant : tourner en rond en voiture, pendant toute une journée… Je me demande vraiment comment je faisais quand j'étais en uniforme, dans les rues, au début de ma carrière. Encore que là, on a un but, on recherche un agresseur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait attendre de voir deux poivrots se taper dessus ou de recevoir un appel pour une dispute conjugale… Moi qui pourtant ai rarement faim pendant le service, j'accueillis la pause déjeuner avec presque autant d'enthousiasme que Manny. Elle me parut même trop courte.

En fin d'après-midi, nous reçûmes un appel radio, le premier de la journée. _« Central à Crim' 1, rendez-vous à l'hôpital de la Pitié pour prendre la déposition d'une victime. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été agressée par l'homme qu'on recherche »_.

Je pris le transmetteur et répondis, alors que Manny changeait de direction pour aller à la Pitié. _« Crim' 1 à Central, bien reçu. Nous nous rendons à la Pitié pour une déposition »_.

--

Je refermai mon carnet et rangeai mon stylo en rassurant la victime, lui disant qu'elle nous avait bien aidés et que nous ferions tout pour retrouver très vite son agresseur. Ca peut sonner comme des banalités d'usage, mais je les dis toujours avec conviction, certaine qu'un jour tous les fumiers se retrouveront en prison. Un peu idéaliste peut-être, mais si je ne l'étais plus, je n'aurais plus rien à faire dans la police…

Maintenant il fallait que j'appelle Swersky pour lui faire un compte-rendu et lui transmettre le signalement de cet agresseur. Il me dit de laisser le numéro de la brigade aux infirmières pour qu'on soit au courant de l'état de la victime, je lui répondis que Manny était en train de le faire. Il nous demanda alors de rentrer au poste pour nous occuper du rapport.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et me dirigeai vers la sortie des urgences quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournai, c'était le docteur Fields.

- Sergent Cruz, je comptais vous téléphoner mais comme vous êtes venue, on peut peut-être parler de vos résultats maintenant.

- Ca ne va pas être possible là, je suis en service. J'allais repartir.

- Ah, dit-il visiblement embêté. Et à quelle heure vous terminez ?

- 22h30.

- C'est tard…, constata-t-il toujours sur le même ton. Est-ce que vous pourrez passer après votre service ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'on finit rarement à l'heure et honnêtement, à 22h30, je ne pense pas avoir envie de finir ma soirée à l'hôpital.

- Il va falloir qu'on en parle tout de suite alors.

- Vous êtes pressé ou quoi ? Enfin, ça ne peut pas attendre quelques jours, non ?

- Disons que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais je vais tout vous expliquer.

Manny, qui s'était approché quand Fields m'avait abordée et qui était resté silencieux jusque là, me dit :

- Tu devrais y aller Maritza, comme ça ce sera fait.

- Mouais, répondis-je, pas convaincue pour autant.

- Venez avec moi, on va aller dans la salle là-bas, on sera plus tranquille qu'ici, me dit-il en tendant le bras.

Je lui emboîtai le pas. Quand je vis que Manny ne me suivait pas, je me retournai.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Bah je t'attends ici, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Viens avec moi.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Pour me dire qu'ils n'ont rien vu sur les analyses et que je suis en pleine forme, franchement tu peux rester avec moi !

Le regard vaguement troublé, Manny me rejoignit et nous entrâmes dans la salle d'examen où Fields nous y attendait déjà.

- Asseyez-vous Sergent, je vous en prie.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Dites-moi ce que vous devez me dire qu'on reparte bosser.

- OK, dit-il en soupirant. A partir de l'échantillon que nous avons prélevé, nous avons à peu près tout testé pour savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez pas cicatrisé.

- Et… ?

- Nous avons trouvé une anomalie dans votre sang.

Instinctivement, je m'assis sur la table d'examen, me préparant maintenant à toute éventualité. Fields poursuivit.

- Vous avez une leucémie d'une forme aigue. Et à un stade plutôt avancé je dois dire.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Jusqu'à ce que je voie Fields tout à l'heure, j'avais complètement occulté cette blessure et le fait qu'elle avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à guérir. Je n'avais aucune raison d'y penser puisque je me sentais en pleine forme. Et là, j'apprenais que j'étais atteinte de leucémie. Les idées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Manny, il était comme scotché.

- Je vais vous prendre un rendez-vous avec le cancérologue de l'hôpital, c'est l'un des meilleurs du pays. Vu le stade et l'évolution de la maladie, il va falloir commencer le traitement très vite.

- Le traitement ?, demandai-je complètement abasourdie.

- Oui, la chimiothérapie. Le mieux serait de commencer dans les jours qui viennent.

Il fit une pause, probablement pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais je n'assimilais rien du tout, tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais pas à fixer mon attention sur ce que me disait Fields.

- J'ai descendu des brochures du service d'hématologie, ça va vous éclairer sur la marche à suivre en attendant votre rendez-vous, poursuivit le docteur en me tendant des papiers.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Manny avança et attrapa les brochures pour moi. Je me sentais oppressée dans cette salle d'hôpital, avec les yeux de Fields braqués sur moi. J'avais besoin d'air. Je me levais brusquement et sortis de la pièce. Le couloir, comme d'habitude, était bondé. Je me précipitais vers la sortie, prise de nausées. Une fois dehors, je me laissai envahir par l'air frais. Je marchai jusqu'à la rive du fleuve et m'appuyai à la balustrade. Les idées commençaient à se mettre en ordre dans ma tête, la conversation avec Fields se répéta. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, des larmes coulèrent à flot sur mes joues. Des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de colère, des larmes d'impuissance. Je ne fis rien d'autre que de les laisser couler, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour pleurer et réfléchir.

Une leucémie. J'avais une leucémie. Je n'avais pas encore intégré la nouvelle, mais il fallait que j'essaie de voir au-delà. Fields avait parlé de chimiothérapie, ce qui impliquait un affaiblissement physique considérable, et surtout qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de travailler. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ça.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, à pleurer, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens et à observer Manhattan de l'autre côté du fleuve. Quand je me sentis un peu mieux, je repartis vers l'hôpital. Manny était en train de faire les cent pas devant l'accueil des urgences. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta et attendit que je m'approche de lui.

- J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin d'être seule.

- Oui, merci Manny. Tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'appeler le lieutenant.

Pendant que Manny téléphonait, je restais appuyée contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Maritza ! Hey Maritza !

- Hum… ?

- On peut y aller, le lieutenant est OK.

- Bien. Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en posant sa main dans mon dos pour m'entraîner avec lui.

- Comment t'as convaincu le lieutenant ? Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité j'espère.

- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai raconté que ma mère était malade et que j'avais besoin que tu me conduises auprès d'elle. Et il a dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'on revienne pour aujourd'hui.

Je souris.

- A l'académie, personne ne t'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais mentir à ses supérieurs ?

- Je dû louper ce cours alors !

--

Nous arrivâmes chez moi environ quinze minutes après avoir quitté l'hôpital. La première chose que je fis fut d'aller dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir le visage. Je m'observais à travers le miroir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris cinq ans en seulement quelques heures. L'eau fraîche me fit du bien.

- Maritza ?, appela Manny. Depuis quelques secondes je l'entendais marcher dans l'appartement, il devait me chercher. Je me mis alors sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

- Je suis là.

- Ah ! Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Mais si tu as un creux, regarde dans le frigo, n'hésite pas.

- OK merci. Je vais voir ce que tu as.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retournai dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. Je posai mes pieds sur la table basse et basculai la tête en arrière. J'étais contente d'être rentrée chez moi, je n'aurais pas pu finir mon service. Pourtant ça ne m'arrivait jamais, c'était seulement la seconde fois il me semblait. Le première fois, c'était après que Warner m'avait agressée, mais le lendemain j'étais repartie travailler. Demain, j'y retournerai, il n'était pas question de me laisser abattre.

Manny me rejoignit au salon et s'assit à côté de moi.

- C'est bon, tu as trouvé ton bonheur dans la cuisine ?

- Ton frigo n'était pas franchement plein, mais oui, je me suis fait un petit sandwich.

- Parfait.

Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon les brochures que Fields lui avait données à l'hôpital. Il m'en tendit une pendant qu'il en consultait une autre. Je feuilletai rapidement celle que je tenais avant de la laisser tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Tu devrais tout lire avant d'aller à ton rendez-vous.

- Je ne prendrai pas de rendez-vous Manny, dis-je calmement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vais pas suivre ce traitement.

- C'est une blague j'espère !, s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

- Non Manny, je suis sérieuse.

- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est grave ce que tu as Maritza, ce n'est pas une simple grippe.

- Je le sais tout ça. Tu crois que je suis inconsciente de ce qui m'arrive ou quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien…, soupira-t-il.

- Je mesure les enjeux Manny, et je préfère ne pas suivre le traitement.

Il me regardait toujours d'un air à la fois affolé et interrogatif. Je continuai :

- Je ne veux pas être une loque à cause de la chimio, remplir des bassins entiers parce que je suis incapable de garder dans mon estomac le moindre chose que j'avale, être trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit sans aide. Je ne peux pas, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Il faudrait que j'arrête de travailler, et ça il n'en est pas question. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. Mon travail c'est toute ma vie, je ne peux pas m'en passer.

- Je sais Maritza, mais tu pourras recommencer à travailler après le traitement, quand tu ne seras plus malade.

- De toute façon, on meurt tous un jour. Moi je préfère que ce soit avant l'heure mais pendant que je profite de la vie plutôt que sur un lit d'hôpital, affaiblie par un traitement inefficace alors qu'il était sensé me guérir.

- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir si tu te soignes.

- Tu parles ! Ca c'est ce qu'ils disent. Je ne fais pas confiance aux médecins. Tu sais Manny, le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, c'est celui d'une femme pâle et amaigrie, dans le lit de la chambre du fond de notre appartement. J'avais six ans quand elle est morte d'un cancer, et je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'elle. Après, quand j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, c'est ma grand-mère qui a succombé à cette saloperie de maladie. Pourtant elle a suivi pendant plus d'un an la chimio. C'est moi qui lui tenais la tête au-dessus de la bassine quand elle vomissait, c'est moi qui lui donnais à manger tellement elle était faible pour se nourrir seule. Un an de chimio Manny, et elle en est quand même morte ! Pourtant elle avait été en excellente santé toute sa vie. Elle qui était si robuste et dynamique n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même les dernières années. Alors tu vois, à quoi ça sert de prolonger ma vie si je suis trop malade pour l'apprécier ? Parce que le cancer finira par me tuer un jour ou l'autre, il y aura forcément une rechute ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne veux pas vivre avec cette angoisse. Je ne veux pas attendre d'avoir des enfants pour les abandonner ensuite parce que le cancer m'aura tuée.

Manny m'avait écoutée sans rien dire. Il serrait juste ma main dans la sienne.

- Je ne te comprends pas, dit-il doucement en secouant la tête. Tu as une histoire plutôt chargée et je conçois très bien que tu en tiennes compte, mais de là à penser déjà à une éventuelle rechute et aux enfants que tu n'as pas encore, je ne sais pas. Tu ne vivras pas mieux en ne te soignant pas. Regarde, l'autre fois tu as fait une hémorragie. Tu en feras d'autres, la liste des symptômes de la leucémie est longue, tu ne pourras pas travailler encore longtemps Maritza.

Je me levai brusquement.

- Ecoute Manny, c'est mon choix. Et s'il ne te plait pas, soit tu fais avec, soit tu me laisses tranquille, je ne te retiens pas !

Manny ne sourcilla pas, il en fallait plus pour le démonter.

- Maritza, s'il te plait, rassieds-toi.

Il attendit que je me calme et que je revienne sur le canapé avant de continuer.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que la vie est tellement importante que si c'était moi, je tenterais tout pour guérir et en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Surtout si je sais que quelqu'un est là pour me soutenir.

Manny fit une pause pendant laquelle il approcha sa main de mon visage et me caressa la joue.

- Je veux être ce quelqu'un Maritza. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber si tu choisis de te soigner, tu n'affronteras pas cette épreuve seule. Tu refuseras peut-être mon aide, mais je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Je me doute bien que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis dans la minute, mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Vivre avec une leucémie pendant six mois ou un an pour en mourir n'est pas la bonne solution, crois-moi, tu mérites mieux. Et puis…

Manny s'arrêta quelques secondes, se mordit les lèvres et continua :

- Et puis je ne veux pas te perdre Maritza.

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. Jamais un homme ne m'avait dit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Les doigts de Manny écrasèrent la larme qui roulait sur ma joue. Je m'avançai un peu sur le canapé pour pouvoir me blottir contre lui. Je callai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Serre-moi fort Manny, chuchotai-je.

Ses bras entourèrent mon corps, je me sentais tellement bien que je pouvais presque oublier les événements de ces dernières heures.

--

Le lendemain, nous reprenions tous les deux le travail, comme d'habitude. Manny avait été étonné en me voyant me préparer pour me rendre au poste, mais il n'avait rien dit. Je suppose que c'était parce qu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien après notre discussion de la veille au soir. Cette journée de travail se passa comme toutes les autres, enfin presque. Manny n'arrêtait pas de m'observer par-dessus sa machine à écrire. Il ne me demandait pas si j'allais bien, mais je savais qu'il en mourait d'envie. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas si ça m'agaçait ou si au contraire j'étais flattée de l'attention qu'il me portait.

Nous étions restés faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir-là, car en tant que sergent de la Crim', il fallait que je finisse tout un tas de papiers. Tout le reste de l'équipe était déjà rentré, sauf Manny qui était resté avec moi pour m'aider et pour que le travail soit plus vite fini. Nous n'étions alors que tous les deux dans des bureaux totalement calmes. C'est ce moment que je choisis pour lui parler.

- Manny, je vais bien.

Il releva la tête du dossier qu'il finissait de compléter et me regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Je te disais que j'allais bien.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est la question que tu te poses depuis qu'on s'est levé ce matin et tu ne l'as toujours pas formulée, je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison.

- Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ?

- Non, mais à force de passer du temps avec toi, je commence à te cerner. Et puis, je suis sergent, ne l'oublie pas, finis-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Exact. En tout cas, merci pour la réponse à ma non-question.

- Si je te dis ça Manny, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de m'observer en permanence et de te demander si je vais bien ou pas. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi et ça va finir par m'exaspérer.

- Je sais Maritza, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire du souci pour toi. C'est normal de s'inquiéter quand quelqu'un à qui on tient beaucoup est gravement malade, non ?

- Oui, c'est normal. Ca me touche beaucoup, mais tu vas te rendre malade si tu agis comme ça.

- Quand tu suivras ton traitement ça ira mieux, j'aurais moins peur que tu fasses une hémorragie mortelle à tout moment.

- Manny, on a déjà parlé de tout ça.

- Oui, je sais, tu ne veux pas de chimio. Mais je pense que quand tu auras accepté la maladie et que tu te sentiras malade, tu pourras accepter le traitement. Il te faut du temps, c'est tout. Seulement, j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard.

Je voulus lui répliquer qu'il avait tort, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Après tout, si ce n'était pas le traitement que je rejetais, mais la leucémie ? Cela semblait possible. Comme je ne me sentais pas malade, je n'avais pas envie que la chimio me rende faible et incapable de travailler. Et ce qui était arrivé à ma mère et à ma grand-mère ne me poussait pas franchement vers une chimiothérapie.

--

_To be continued..._


	7. Prendre ses responsabilités

**CHAPITRE 7 : Prendre ses responsabilités**

**--**

Il s'était déjà écoulé quelques semaines depuis que le docteur Fields m'avait annoncé que j'étais malade. Je me sentais plutôt bien. Peut-être un peu fatiguée, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la maladie ou aux nombreuses heures supplémentaires que j'effectuais. Swersky m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises de rentrer chez moi ou de prendre quelques jours de congés, mais je refusais à chaque fois. Si je reste chez moi, je tourne vite en rond et je finis par péter les plombs. De toute façon, il était hors de question de quitter le poste en ce moment, on était sur une grosse affaire de drogue. Pour l'instant, on n'avait pas grand-chose, mais j'étais sûre que c'était un gros truc. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il nous manquait un homme pour faire avancer l'affaire un peu plus vite.

J'étais plongée dans des vieux dossiers pour voir un peu les anciennes affaires du même genre quand Manny m'interpella depuis la porte de mon bureau.

- Eh Maritza ! Swersky veut que tu descendes en salle de briefing, il veut te voir.

- Ok merci, j'y vais ça me dégourdira les jambes.

Quand j'entrai en salle de briefing, une drôle de surprise m'attendait. Certes, il y avait Swersky, mais à côté de lui se tenait Bosco.

- Bosco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demandai-je sur un ton qui trahissait mon étonnement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Cruz.

- Enfin je veux dire, ça me surprend un peu de te voir. Tu reprends déjà le boulot ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, Cruz, intervint Swersky. Comme il te manque un homme, j'ai pensé à Bosco.

- Je suppose que tu as refusé le poste à l'accueil ?

- Tout à fait, il l'a refusé, alors je le mets à la Crim', tant que vous faites encore du travail d'investigation. Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas d'histoires entre vous, c'est bien compris ?

- C'est bon patron, on n'a plus cinq ans !, rétorqua Bosco.

- Des fois, je me demande…, soupira Swersky avant de sortir de la salle.

Bosco et moi restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant que je ne lui dise :

- Ca va, t'as l'air d'être en forme !

- Ouais, ça va, je me suis remis plutôt vite. Par contre toi, t'as une drôle de mine.

- Commence pas avec tes réflexions Bosco, ça va vite me soûler.

- Ma parole t'es toujours aussi susceptible.

- Toujours, alors ne me cherche pas trop.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de briefing pour rejoindre les bureaux de la Crim'. Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter l'escalier, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour faire face à Bosco.

- Bosco, tu sais, comme on va bosser ensemble, ce serait peut-être bien de mettre certaines choses à plat. Enfin… Pour Michaël, mes condoléances étaient vraiment sincères, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé.

- Ecoute Cruz, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça maintenant, et encore moins avec toi. Je ne suis pas spécialement enchanté qu'on bosse ensemble, mais j'aime le travail à la Crim' et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller faire le poireau à l'accueil, alors je fais avec. On ne va pas remuer le passé, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi alors que je reprends à peine le boulot.

- Bien…

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, pensai-je. Nous éviterons donc les sujets qui fâchent, et tout devrait bien se passer.

- Bon, on va bosser maintenant ? J'suis pas revenu pour discuter !

Effectivement, Bosco était bien de retour et motivé pour le travail.

En entrant dans les bureaux de la Crim', je le vis marquer un temps d'arrêt, surpris.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as une nouvelle équipe.

J'acquiesçai.

- Viens, je vais te présenter à Santiago.

Nous nous approchâmes du bureau de Manny, qui se leva pour que je puisse faire les présentations.

- Manny Santiago, avec qui je fais équipe, et voilà Bosco, il va bosser ici avant de pouvoir reprendre les patrouilles.

- Enchanté, dit Manny en serrant la main de Bosco. Ca me fait plaisir de te rencontrer depuis que j'entends parler de toi dans cette brigade.

- En bien j'espère !

J'entraînai Bosco vers l'autre pièce où le reste de l'équipe travaillait.

- Deux minutes d'attention les gars ! Je vous présente l'officier Boscorelli. Il reprend le travail aujourd'hui et il va travailler avec nous pendant quelque temps. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Alors que Bosco commençait à saluer les autres officiers et discutait un peu avec eux, je retournai à mes vieux dossiers. Quand il eut fini, il me rejoignit pour que je lui explique l'affaire sur laquelle nous étions. Je lui donnai ensuite plusieurs instructions et il alla travailler avec les autres.

--

Manny fit rouler sa chaise pour se placer en face de moi.

- Ca va Maritza ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je relevai la tête et soupirai.

- Ecoute Manny, nous en avons déjà parlé, lui répondis-je de la même façon.

- Non, non, se reprit-il en désignant Bosco dans la pièce adjacente.

- Ah, Bosco… J'aurais aimé que Swersky m'en parle avant, histoire de ne pas me mettre devant le fait accompli.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Manny. Et pour l'instant, ça été ?

- A peu près. Si on n'aborde pas les sujets qui fâchent et s'il ne me fait pas sortir de mes gonds, ça devrait aller. Tu sais, avec Bosco c'est délicat. On a le même caractère impulsif, on se dispute souvent et parfois, ça explose. Souvent même. Sauf que là, on a intérêt à faire attention car Swersky nous a à l'œil. A chaque fois que Bosco et moi on a travaillé ensemble, ça ne s'est pas fini dans la dentelle, alors le lieutenant se méfie de nous maintenant.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va finir par se tasser.

- Oui, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça, même avec nos différents, Bosco et moi on a toujours fait du bon boulot. C'est juste que… c'est bizarre. Allez, faut qu'on bosse maintenant, conclus-je avant que Manny ne se réinstalle à son bureau et qu'on reprenne nos activités respectives.

--

En début de soirée, la situation se débloqua. Après avoir croisé plusieurs affaires et de nombreux dossiers, nous commençâmes à avancer sérieusement dans nos recherches. En effet, un nom, celui de Shawn Harrison, un dealer multirécidiviste, était ressorti. Il apparaissait sur toutes les affaires ressemblant à la nôtre. Il fallait aller le chercher pour lui poser quelques questions, et peut-être fouiller un peu son appartement, histoire d'approfondir un peu. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, je planifiai ça seulement pour le lendemain et je renvoyai tous mes hommes chez eux. Je rentrai également chez moi, il fallait que je fasse une bonne nuit de sommeil étant donné la journée chargée qui nous attendait le lendemain.

--

Après un réveil matinal, j'arrivai un peu plus tôt au bureau pour pouvoir préparer un mini-briefing sur l'opération. Bosco arriva peu de temps après moi et vint me saluer alors que je remplissais les feuilles de route. Ses yeux traînèrent sur ce que j'étais en train de faire et il me demanda pourquoi son nom n'était pas inscrit. Je soupirai avant de lui répondre :

- Parce que j'ai prévu d'y aller à deux voitures seulement, un binôme par voiture, et que tu n'es donc pas indispensable pour cette intervention.

- Allez Maritza, je vais péter un câble toute la journée enfermé alors que vous êtes en extérieur.

- Figure-toi que si Swersky ne t'a pas remis aux patrouilles, c'est pas pour que tu profites de la Crim' pour aller sur le terrain.

- Attends, il faut juste ramener un mec au poste, c'est pas un combat de boxe. Et je suis en forme !

- Bosco…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà enchaîné sur un nouvel argument, de taille cette fois-ci.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu as plus confiance en tous ces zigotos qu'en moi, je ne te croirais pas. Je les ai entendu hier, la moitié sont des fainéants et les autres ne supportent pas une femme à la tête de la Crim'. Tu sais que je bosse bien et que tu peux compter sur moi !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison et que j'étais bien obligée de l'admettre. Je déchirai alors la feuille de route que j'étais en train de compléter et j'en pris une autre en soupirant. Sur la bonne ligne, j'inscrivis le nom de Maurice Boscorelli.

- C'est sympa Cruz, je te remercie.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'intervention. Et je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'acte héroïque ou inconscient, c'est bien compris ? Je veux que tu sois prudent, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- T'inquiète pas, je le savais déjà.

- Allez, circule maintenant, laisse-moi finir ça.

--

J'attendis que Manny et Turner, le quatrième officier qui viendrait avec nous, arrivent pour faire un point sur l'intervention et nous partîmes immédiatement. Je montai en voiture avec Manny pour que nous puissions discuter un peu, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'être seulement tous les deux depuis la veille. Quelques minutes après avoir démarré, Manny demanda :

- Alors comme ça, Bosco est à peine de retour et il vient déjà en mission ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le prennes ? Vous vous êtes remémoré le bon vieux temps ?

Choquée par cette remarque, je me tournai vers Manny, qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur la route, et lui lançai un regard noir, qu'il put percevoir sans me regarder.

- Tu es vraiment ridicule Manny, lâchai-je.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est totalement débile et en plus, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je la retirai aussitôt.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

- Oui bah la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras deux secondes avant de dire des stupidités, d'accord ? Je t'ai fait confiance quand je t'ai parlé de mon histoire avec Bosco, alors n'en abuse pas.

- Bien, dit-il en hochant la tête.

--

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée devant l'immeuble de Shawn Harrison. Encore énervée par la remarque de Manny, je sortis de la voiture sans un mot et rejoignis Bosco et Turner, garés juste devant nous.

- Bon, on fait comme on a dit. Arrestation, perquisition, on prend tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la drogue et on l'embarque.

J'attendais quelques secondes puis je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Allez les gars, on y va !

Nous montâmes prudemment mais rapidement les cinq étages qui nous séparaient du domicile d'Harrison. J'étais partie devant mais entre le troisième et le quatrième étage, je dus laisser passer les autres devant moi car je sentais mes jambes s'affaiblir. Ralentir la cadence me permit d'arriver au cinquième étage sans que mes membres ne soient engourdis. Ca m'était arrivé plusieurs fois lorsque je courais, j'ai d'ailleurs dû arrêter le jogging, je n'arrivais plus à faire de sport intense.

Manny jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et me vit reprendre mon souffle.

- Maritza, c'est ok pour toi ?, me demanda-t-il discrètement.

Pour toute réponse, je hochai la tête. Puis immédiatement, je frappai à la porte d'Harrison. Aucune réponse.

- Shawn Harrison, ouvrez, c'est la police !, criai-je en frappant à nouveau à la porte.

Comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse mais qu'on entendait de la musique à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Manny enfonça la porte et nous entrâmes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je mis à peine trois secondes à analyser la situation. Harrison était avachi sur son canapé, et devant lui, sur la table basse, un sachet de cocaïne était ouvert. Super… il était défoncé et il planait, complètement raide. Je m'approchai de lui et le redressai. Il baragouinait des trucs en vacillant. Je lui lis ses droits et lui passai les menottes avant de le laisser retomber sur le sofa.

- Eh Turner, je veux que tu me le surveilles pendant que je vais fouiller ce gourbi qui lui sert d'appart'. Santiago, tu jettes un coup d'œil sur ces étagères là-bas ?, lui demandai-je en lui désignant le fond de la pièce.

Puis, avec Bosco, je me dirigeai vers la chambre à coucher.

A travers son appartement, nous trouvâmes une quantité assez importante de drogue, surtout de la cocaïne, mais également un peu de marijuana et d'ecstasy, ce qui vaudrait à Harrison un séjour prolongé au poste. Cela m'arrangeait, je disposerai ainsi d'assez de temps pour en savoir plus sur ce trafic. Vu la quantité de drogue qu'Harrison avait chez lui, il semblait occuper une place relativement importante dans ce réseau. Si j'arrivais à bien le faire parler, j'en saurais peut-être même suffisamment pour pouvoir arrêter rapidement les leaders.

- C'est bon, on a tout ce dont on a besoin, on peut rentrer, lançai-je avant d'entraîner Harrison hors de son appartement et de commencer à descendre les escaliers avec lui.

--

Une fois en bas, je lmis Harrison dans une des deux voitures.

- Turner et Santiago, c'est vous qui le ramenez au poste. Moi je prends l'autre voiture avec Bosco.

Bosco se mit aussitôt au volant alors que Manny me fixait d'un air surpris. J'ignorais son regard en m'éloignant de lui et m'installai dans la voiture. Il fit de même, mais sans me quitter des yeux. Puis nous démarrâmes et prîmes la direction du commissariat.

--

Un peu troublée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Manny, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Bosco rompit le silence :

- Depuis quand tu couches avec Santiago ?

- Pardon ?, m'exclamai-je.

La question de Bosco m'avait vraiment surprise et j'avais brusquement relevé la tête.

- Oh, fais pas l'innocente, dit-il en secouant la tête. Il te tutoie et t'appelle par ton prénom. Et j'ai remarqué pas mal de regards.

Bosco perçut probablement un doute dans mes yeux car il rajouta :

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que personne ne le sait, juste moi. Ca, c'est parce que je suis un bon flic, ou bien parce que je sais comment tu te comportes quand tu couches avec un collègue… Alors, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, rétorquai-je. Par contre, je vais mettre les choses au clair, Santiago et moi, on sort ensemble, c'est tout.

- Ensemble… c'est-à-dire comme un vrai couple ?!?

- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? Je vais t'apprendre un truc, y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie.

- Alors comme ça, tu as revu tes priorités.

Cette conversation prenait vraiment une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ça, et Bosco ne m'en laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps. Je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux. Il continua :

- Depuis ce qui t'est arrivé, tu n'as pas…

- Non, le coupai-je. Ecoute, ne j'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi. C'est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin à mon goût.

Ces mots ne semblaient pas signifier la moindre chose pour Bosco puisqu'il insista :

- T'es allée voir un psy ?

- Un psy ? Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire chez un psy ?

- Bah en parler. Tu sais, ça peut t'aider. Pour moi, ça a marché en tout cas, affirma-t-il.

- Toi, t'as consulté un psy ?, m'exclamai-je sur un ton qui trahissait clairement ma surprise.

- Ouais. Enfin, c'était le psy du département alors je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, mais ça m'a aidé. Tu devrais essayer, je t'assure.

- Merci du conseil, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliquai-je ; et encore moins de la part d'un psy. Ou de toi d'ailleurs. Je vais bien, ma vie amoureuse aussi, alors stop.

Je vis Bosco ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais je le devançai :

- La discussion est close, conclus-je en le regardant avec insistance.

Apparemment le message était passé puisque Bosco resta silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée au poste.

--

Une fois garés devant le commissariat, je sortis aussitôt de la voiture. Manny et Turner arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard avec Harrison. J'attendis qu'ils me rejoignent et nous entrâmes ensemble. Swersky me stoppa à l'accueil.

- Lieutenant, je vous présente Shawn Harrison.

- Il n'est pas un peu… défoncé là ?, me demanda-t-il avec un regard suspicieux.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il l'est déjà moins que tout à l'heure, lui assurai-je.

- J'espère que tu vas pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Eh Sully ! Conduis-moi ce zigoto en salle d'interrogatoire, tu veux ?

Sullivan attrapa Harrison et l'emmena. Je me tournai vers Manny, Bosco et Turner.

- C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez y aller, dis-je tout en attrapant un formulaire de l'autre côté du comptoir. Eh Bosco !, lui lançai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il se retourna.

- Rejoins-moi dans trois minutes en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Ca marche, me répondit-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

--

Quelques instants plus tard, je montai à mon tour quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller à la Crim'. Je déposai la veste du NYPD sur le portemanteau et mon gilet pare-balles dans le placard à côté. Ensuite, je me retournai vers mon bureau et pris plusieurs papiers dont le casier judiciaire de Shawn Harrison. En face, je vis Manny qui travaillait à son bureau. J'eus l'impression qu'il baissait les yeux vers ses dossiers au moment où je levais les miens vers lui. Mais je n'y accordai pas plus d'attention que ça. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, il m'interpella :

- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

Je me retournai vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il me regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de décrypter quelque chose sur mon visage.

- Pour tout à l'heure dans la voiture, précisa-t-il.

Evidemment, pourquoi d'autre pourrais-je lui en vouloir…

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, lui assurai-je.

- Donc si tu es rentrée avec Bosco et que maintenant c'est lui qui interroge Harrison avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Et ça n'a aucun rapport non plus avec une éventuelle relation que j'aurais avec Bosco.

Il me regarda d'un air un peu étonné.

- Oui, je mets les choses au clair, que tu ne penses pas que Bosco et moi on se pelote sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de patrouille dès que tu as le dos tourné, continuai-je sur un ton ironique.

- C'est bon Maritza, ne sois pas sarcastique. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Et je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas.

- En effet, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, je ne m'y attendais pas et je crois que ça m'a déçue sur le moment. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça alors que tu es si compréhensif d'habitude.

- Comme ça, c'est-à-dire jaloux ?

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est sans doute mon plus gros défaut. Y'a malheureusement rien à y faire.

Sans blague… Un Latino qui ne serait pas jaloux, j'aurais été curieuse de voir ça. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ça existe.

- Ouais bah débrouille-toi pour ne pas trop le montrer, c'est le genre de truc que je ne supporte pas.

J'ai dû répondre un peu sèchement car Manny était visiblement gêné. Je me mordis la lèvre, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention de le mettre mal à l'aise. J'essayai alors de prendre un ton plus léger.

- De toute façon, vu que je passe la moitié de ma vie au poste et qu'à part toi, personne ne m'intéresse, tu ne crains rien avec moi, rajoutai-je.

Manny finit par sourire.

- OK, ça me rassure. Déjà que je dois garder un œil sur les autres…, dit-il d'un air désinvolte.

Mon regard curieux l'invita à continuer.

- Les trois-quarts du poste, c'est-à-dire presque tous les mecs quoi, précisa-t-il, ont les yeux qui traînent quand tu passes dans les couloirs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le gère plutôt bien. Je n'ai encore cassé la gueule à personne.

Tant mieux s'il prenait ça également à la rigolade et qu'il se rendait compte que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Et encore, avant c'était pire. Ca devait être l'uniforme… Dis-toi que c'est ça de sortir avec un sergent sexy, lui lançai-je malicieusement en lui faisant en clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce pour me rendre en salle d'interrogatoire.

--

J'entrai dans la pièce, Bosco s'y trouvait déjà. Il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur et regardait fixement Harrison qui était perdu dans l'observation de la table. Je fermai brusquement la porte derrière moi, Harrison sursauta. Parfait, lui tirer des informations ne devrait pas être trop dur, il ne me semblait pas avoir le caractère suffisant pour résister longtemps à la pression. Cela se confirma d'ailleurs pendant l'interrogatoire. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, il répondit à quasiment toutes mes questions. Je l'aidai juste un peu en frappant la table de la main ou en haussant la voix.

Alors que j'allais lui poser une de mes dernières questions, je sentis quelque chose de chaud dans ma bouche. Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres : c'était du sang. J'étais en train de faire une hémorragie des gencives pendant un interrogatoire. Super, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Cruz ?, m'appela Bosco en montrant ma main de la tête.

Je sortis un mouchoir en papier de ma poche et m'essuyai les lèvres.

- Ca va ?, insista Bosco.

- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète pas, j'ai les gencives un peu fragiles ces temps-ci, lui répondis-je en me levant. Je vais me rincer la bouche, tu n'as qu'à continuer avec lui, je t'envoie quelqu'un.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant que je ne sorte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Dans le couloir, je croisai un de mes officiers de la Crim', j'en profitai pour lui demander de rejoindre Bosco. Puis je me dirigeai rapidement vers le vestiaire. Les saignements avaient ralenti mais pas totalement cessé, mon mouchoir n'allait bientôt plus rien absorber.

Après m'être bien rincée la bouche, je pris un cachet de coagulant que le docteur m'avait prescrit en cas d'hémorragie. La boîte était presque vide, il fallait que je passe à la pharmacie. Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, je fourrai rapidement la boîte de médicaments dans mon sac avant de me retourner pour voir qui était entré. C'était Manny.

- Ca va Maritza ? Bosco m'a dit que tu saignais des gencives.

Je secouai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il se mêle de tout, pestai-je.

- Alors ?, insista-t-il.

- Ca va, ça va, dis-je d'une voix lasse. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

- T'as pris un cachet.

- Oui, et c'est passé.

Alors que je disais ça, je sentis des picotements dans mes narines. L'instant d'après, du sang commençait à s'échapper de mon nez.

- Et merde !, lâchai-je.

Je me précipitai vers un lavabo et Manny me tendit des serviettes en papier.

- Tes médicaments ne font plus effet Maritza. Tu ne devrais pas saigner du nez après avoir pris un comprimé. Plus le temps passe, plus tu fais d'hémorragies, et elles sont de plus en plus importantes.

- Manny, s'il te plait…

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle, mais regarde-toi dans la glace.

Et il prit plusieurs serviettes en papier pour aller essuyer les gouttes de sang que j'avais fait tomber sur le carrelage.

Manny avait raison. Mes saignements étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et encore, je ne lui rapportais pas ceux qui survenaient quand il n'était pas avec moi. Les médicaments que je prenais ne faisaient plus vraiment effet et je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée.

Alors que du sang coulait toujours dans le lavabo, je levai les yeux pour me regarder dans le miroir, ce que j'évitais de faire ces temps-ci. Je comprenais pourquoi Manny s'inquiétait pour moi : j'étais plus pâle que d'habitude et j'avais de grandes cernes bleutées sous les yeux. Travailler me fatiguait de plus en plus. J'avais pensé que si je ne suivais pas le traitement, j'allais rester forte et en bonne santé. Mais je m'étais trompée, la maladie gagnait du terrain et je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça très longtemps. Il fallait que je prenne une décision, et rapidement.

Manny me rejoignit et se mit derrière moi. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ca va mieux ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, le saignement vient de s'arrêter, mais je préfère attendre un peu. Tu restes avec moi ?

- Si tu veux.

Quand je fus sure que je n'allais plus saigner du nez, je me retournai pour être face à Manny, puis déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. D'habitude, j'étais résolument contre ces marques de tendresse au poste, mais là, j'en avais besoin. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit avec moi. Même s'il insistait pour que je suive la chimio et qu'on se disputait parfois à cause de ça, sa présence me réconfortait beaucoup.

Je m'éloignais de lui pour me diriger vers mon casier. Je l'ouvris et en sortis un tee-shirt propre, le mien était tout taché. Manny s'assit sur le banc pour m'attendre, et je le vis m'observer alors que je me changeai.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, lui demandai-je.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, me répondit-il simplement.

- Tu rigoles ?, m'exclamai-je. Je me traîne une tête de déterrée depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je sais. Mais pour moi, tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui caressai la joue.

- Tu es un amour. Parfois je me dis que je suis loin de te mériter.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je t'aime comme tu es. Même si je te préfèrerais en bonne santé, rajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

- Je sais…, soupirai-je en me levant.

Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon casier et tendis la main vers Manny, qui l'attrapa.

- Allez, on y retourne officier Santiago.

- A vos ordres, Sergent !

En sortant du vestiaire, j'aperçus Swersky à l'accueil, je me dirigeai aussitôt vers lui.

- Lieutenant, il faut que je vous parle.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es fourrée pas dans une embrouille !, s'exclama-t-il en pointant son index vers moi.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais savoir combien de jours de congés il me restait à prendre.

- Etant donné que tu ne prends jamais de vacances et que tu viens bosser même quand tu es de repos, je dirais beaucoup. Si tu as besoin d'un jour ou deux, je te les donne sans problème.

- D'accord, mais je voudrais savoir précisément le nombre de jours.

- Attends que j'attrape ton dossier…

Alors qu'il cherchait sous le comptoir, Manny, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, suivait discrètement la conversation. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers de la Crim' quand il s'était arrêté au son du mot « congés ».

- Maritza Cruz… Nombre de jours de congés cumulés… 86, lisait Swersky.

- Ok Lieutenant, je prends tout.

- Tout ?, s'exclama-t-il.

A l'autre bout du comptoir d'accueil, je vis Bosco relever la tête. Je ne lui avais même pas prêté attention tellement j'étais pressée de parler au lieutenant.

- Oui, les 86 jours plus tous mes jours de repos.

- Ca fait plus de trois mois, ça ! Tu fais un tour du monde ou quoi ?

- Pas exactement, murmurai-je en regardant en direction de Manny. Il hocha la tête en levant le pouce, et il monta à la Crim'.

Voilà, j'avais pris ma décision. Je n'étais pas convaincue que c'était la bonne, mais c'était la plus raisonnable. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et je ne pouvais plus faire mon travail correctement, il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

- Bon ok, tu les prends quand, que je note ça sur le planning ?

- Demain, c'est possible ?, tentai-je.

- Je croyais qu'avec toi j'avais tout vu, mais tu arriveras toujours à me surprendre. Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de comment fonctionne une brigade, Cruz ? Les congés, ça se planifie, on ne les prends pas du jour au lendemain. Surtout à ton grade ! Je ne peux pas laisser la Crim' trois mois sans sergent, il faut un remplaçant, et ça ne se trouve pas en deux secondes. Et en plus, vous êtes au beau milieu d'une affaire !

Aïe… Effectivement, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, il avait entièrement raison.

- Je le sais bien patron, et si un de mes hommes me faisait ce coup-là, je serais furieuse aussi. Mais ce n'était pas du tout prévu, et il faut vraiment que je prenne ces congés, c'est important, expliquai-je calmement.

Dans ces cas-là, il ne valait mieux pas hausser la voix face à Swersky et faire preuve de diplomatie.

- Bon, je vais passer quelques coups de fil pour trouver un autre sergent ou un lieutenant pendant ton absence. J'essaie d'arranger ça pour que tu puisses partir la semaine prochaine, ça te va ?

- Oui, merci Lieutenant, dis-je en souriant.

- Allez, va finir ton boulot, je ne veux pas que tu laisses une tonne de paperasserie traîner !, maugréa-t-il. Et t'essaies de me boucler cette affaire !

- Oui Lieutenant, ce sera fini, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui assurai-je en croisant les doigts pour que soit vraiment fini…

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers les escaliers pour rejoindre mon bureau. J'avais un peu moins d'une semaine pour avancer un maximum dans mon enquête, voire même la terminer, c'était juste. Au pire, mon remplaçant la bouclerait, mais je détestais abandonner une affaire en cours de route. Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le choix. J'avais pris une décision, et je savais que si je la repoussais, ça serait fichu.

En montant à la Crim', je croisai Bosco qui en descendait.

- Eh Cruz, tu vas faire quoi avec trois mois de congés ?

- Tu ne crois pas t'être assez mêlé de ma vie privée pour aujourd'hui ?, rétorquai-je.

- Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si tu es bizarre en ce moment, quand même ? On bosse ensemble, alors je me pose des questions c'est normal.

- Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de l'en poser. Et ne me fais pas regretter ta participation à cette enquête.

Bosco se retourna et continua à descendre les escaliers en marmonnant. Je le rappelai :

- Eh Bosco ! T'as rempli un compte-rendu d'interrogatoire ?

- Sur ton bureau. Et on a commencé à faire quelques recherches sur les mecs dont Harrison nous a donné les noms.

- Je vais regarder ça, dis-je avant de continuer à monter les escaliers.

--

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je basculai en arrière pour m'appuyer sur le dossier de ma chaise et passai la main dans mes cheveux. J'avais enfin fini de boucler les rapports d'arrestation et d'interrogatoire de cette affaire. Je me levai et allai dans la pièce d'à côté où mes officiers travaillaient.

- C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui.

- Merci Sergent. A demain !

Après qu'ils m'aient saluée, Manny s'approcha de moi et me dit discrètement :

- On mange ensemble ce soir ?

- J'aimerais bien mais il faut que je reste encore.

- Tu veux que moi aussi ?

- Non, rentre chez toi, profite de ta soirée. On se voit demain.

- D'accord. Ne rentre pas trop tard, hein ?

- Je pars dans deux ou trois heures, ne t'inquiète pas.

- A demain alors, me dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me retrouvais toute seule au bureau. Depuis que je sortais avec Manny, j'essayai le plus possible de quitter le bureau en même temps que les officiers, sans faire d'heures supp', pour pouvoir passer les soirées avec lui. Et quand je devais rester pour travailler plus tard, il restait lui aussi. Mais cette semaine, il fallait que je fasse en sorte que mon absence de la brigade n'entrave le travail de personne. Je ne pouvais pas demander à Manny de rester, il en faisait assez pour moi comme ça.

--

Quand je quittai le poste, il était presque minuit. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais faim et surtout, j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. Enfin, j'atteignis mon palier, je fouillai dans mon sac pour attraper mes clés. Et en relevant la tête, j'eus la surprise de voir Manny assis par terre à côté de mon paillasson. Etonnée, je demandai :

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais sans doute pas mangé et que tu aurais faim, me répondit-il en me montrant un sachet.

- Euh oui…, bafouillai-je, un peu décontenancée. J'insérai mes clés dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Nous entrâmes dans mon appartement.

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu m'attendais ?

- Non, une petite demi-heure. Je savais que tu allais rentrer tard, et le ventre vide.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu es vraiment adorable, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

--

Après avoir fait réchauffé au four micro-ondes les plats thaïlandais que Manny avait achetés, nous nous installâmes à la table de la cuisine.

- Alors comme ça, tu as pris tous les congés que tu pouvais prendre ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Swersky a accepté que je prenne trois mois à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Manny jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier accroché à côté du frigo.

- Ouais, mercredi prochain quoi, constata-t-il.

- Voilà. Je vais prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour vendredi.

- Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi ?

- Si tu peux prendre ta journée, oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Je suis content, tu as pris la bonne décision.

- J'espère…

- Mais si Maritza, je t'assure, me dit-il en tendant sa main pour attraper la mienne.

Je hochai vaguement la tête avant de plonger mon regard dans mes nouilles sautées.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé finalement ?, continua-t-il.

- Je me suis regardée dans la glace et j'ai presque eu peur de ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Manny, et là je sens la maladie de plus en plus présente, elle m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis je le fais aussi pour toi, dis-je avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu m'apportes tellement de soutien que je te dois bien ça.

Manny serra un peu plus ses doigts autour de ma main et hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Je continuai :

- La chimio m'effraie vraiment, je sais que ça va m'affaiblir considérablement et que je ne serai plus capable de rien pendant la durée du traitement, mais je ne serai plus malade et je pourrai reprendre ma vie après. Et puis si ça ne marche pas, au moins j'aurais essayé.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies pris cette décision Maritza, vraiment, me dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

- Je le sais Manny, répondis-je en lui souriant en mon tour.

--

Une fois notre dîner terminé, je mis tous les couverts dans l'évier et me dirigeai vers le salon. Manny me suivit mais posa néanmoins la question :

- Et la vaisselle ?

- Elle peut attendre demain, répondis-je avant de me retourner vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Puis je l'entraînai dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre avant de continuer.

- Pour le moment, j'ai une meilleure idée.

- Laquelle ?

Je lui lançai un regard malicieux. Nous étions maintenant arrivés dans ma chambre. J'embrassai à nouveau Manny tout en glissant mes mains sous son sweat, avant de le lui retirer. Alors que je l'embrassai dans le cou, il me glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Absolument certaine, répondis-je dans un souffle.

A ce moment précis, aucune pensée parasite ne vint envahir mon esprit. Il n'y avait que Manny, moi et les sentiments que nous nous portions. Plus les mains de Manny s'aventuraient sur mon corps, plus je me détendais, pour finalement m'abandonner totalement…

--

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je me trouvais dans la même position que quand je m'étais endormie la veille : la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Manny, mon bras autour de sa taille et le sien autour de la mienne. Je levai la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Il n'était que 7h20. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais je ne me sentais pas spécialement fatiguée. Quand je reposai ma tête sur Manny, je le sentis bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda :

- Bonjour toi. Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Non, à l'instant.

- Et il est quelle heure là ?, demanda-t-il en redressant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore le temps avant d'aller travailler.

- Parfait. Parce que je dois dire que je suis mieux ici qu'au boulot.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans bouger, ni parler. C'est Manny qui interrompit ce silence.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je repense à cette nuit.

- En bien j'espère…

- Evidemment. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, enfin refait, avec toi. Merci, essayai-je d'articuler sans bafouiller.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De m'avoir attendue, d'avoir été si doux avec moi, lui expliquai-je en caressant son torse.

- Ca, c'est normal tu sais, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des brutes, Maritza.

- Je sais… Mais je crois que j'avais oublié.

- En tout cas, je suis content que tu aies eu assez confiance en moi pour pouvoir dépasser tes angoisses. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Manny m'embrassa sur les cheveux et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de mon corps. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentais un réel bonheur. Depuis que Manny et moi sortions ensemble, je me sentais bien, il me mettait vraiment à l'aise. Mais ce matin, je n'étais pas juste « bien », j'étais heureuse.

--

_To be continued..._


	8. Seconde chance : épilogue

**EPILOGUE : Seconde chance**

**--**

Une semaine après, j'étais en congé. Le dernier soir, j'avais rangé mon bureau et mis mes affaires dans une boîte en carton. J'avais aussi récupéré le contenu de mon casier. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression de quitter le commissariat définitivement. Les gars de mon équipe m'avaient souhaité de bonnes vacances, sauf Bosco qui lui m'avait souhaité bonne chance. Je ne me rappelle plus si j'en avais été étonnée ou si au contraire ça m'avait paru normal.

Le deuxième jour de mes congés, je m'étais rendue à l'hôpital comme prévu. Le médecin et moi avons longuement parlé du traitement et nous avons établi un planning pour la chimiothérapie. Manny n'avait pas pu m'accompagner, le nouveau lieutenant avait refusé sa demande de congé, il ne voulait pas d'absents dès sa première semaine à la 55è. D'après ce que m'avait dit Manny, bien qu'emmerdeur, le lieutenant Miller était plutôt efficace et bosseur. Tant mieux, je ne tenais pas à retrouver une Crim' sans dessus dessous trois mois plus tard.

Trois mois… ça me semblait une éternité. Déjà que quinze jours d'arrêt maladie c'était trop long pour moi, je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais réagir à trois mois sans travail. Le traitement ne me laisserait sans doute pas le loisir d'y réfléchir. En réalité, je n'en savais rien. J'avançais vers l'inconnu, et ça m'effrayait un peu.

Pourtant, le médecin m'avait vraiment bien tout expliqué, mais il m'avait aussi dit que tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même façon à la chimio. Tout dépendait du stade de la maladie, de la consistance du patient, de son mental.

Le docteur avait programmé ma première séance quatre jours après ce rendez-vous préliminaire, et c'était aujourd'hui… Cette fois-ci, Manny était venu. Sa présence me réconfortait et j'en avais besoin. La nuit dernière, j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de ce rendez-vous que je n'avais presque pas dormi. Manny non plus, car j'avais tourné et viré dans le lit, me levant plusieurs fois pour marcher dans l'appartement. D'ailleurs, ça se voyait sur son visage, il avait de petits yeux. Je m'en voulais de lui infliger ça, me supporter, me soutenir, et bientôt s'occuper de moi. Je m'en voulais mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça sans lui.

La porte qui s'ouvrit me sortit de mes pensées. Mon médecin, accompagné d'une infirmière, entra dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- C'est l'heure de commencer, Sergent Cruz. J'espère que vous êtes prête.

Je tressaillis légèrement. Manny, qui me tenait la main, le sentit et resserra ses doigts autour des miens.

- Allez-y, acquiesçai-je.

L'infirmière accrocha la poche de médicaments à la potence et la relia à la perfusion qu'elle m'avait faite à mon installation dans la chambre.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Je reviens dans une demi-heure voir comment ça se passe. Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à sonner.

- D'accord, merci.

Puis elle sortit. Je regardai alors Manny dans les yeux. Il me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Puis, tout en me caressant la joue, il me dit doucement :

- Courage Maritza, tu vas y arriver.

- On va y arriver, ensemble, complétai-je doucement mais d'une voix assurée.

--

**FIN**

--

_Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu..._


End file.
